Dalton
by Rane-bows
Summary: Spin-off di Glee ambientato dopo Furt. Kurt inizia un nuovo capitolo della sua vita alla Dalton Academy per Ragazzi. Blaine e i ragazzi di Windsor faranno diventare la sua vita più vivace di quanto non si aspettasse.
1. Windsor House

Salve! Sono Rane-bows, e sono la vostra traduttrice per questa fanfiction. Dalton è infatti una fanfic scritta non da me ma da sua maestà CP Coulter, e io mi occupo solo della traduzione dall'inglese all'italiano. Io personalmente mi sono innamorata della fanfic originale, e spero che questa piaccia a voi almeno un briciolo di quanto piace a me. Se vi va lasciate dei commenti, sennò fate a meno. Buona lettura.

Non sono in nessun modo legata alla Fox, né a Glee, né a Ryan Murphy. I personaggi non mi appartengono, e non mi appartiene nemmeno la storia.

I'm not related to Glee, Fox, or Ryan Murphy. The characters aren't mine, and the original fanfiction belongs to CP Coulter.

I translate.

* * *

**DALTON**

**Windsor House**

* * *

"…e quindi ho detto al Sig. Ramsey che davvero non mi interessa se devo stare in un dormitorio, è un viaggio abbastanza lungo da fare ogni giorno e non sopporto il pensiero di dover far pagare a papà e Carole più di quanto non abbiano già fatto…" Kurt strinse i libri al petto e tenne la testa bassa.

Blaine considerò questa postura. Kurt era dritto e con un buon portamento come al solito, ma il modo in cui teneva la testa bassa e si rifiutava di guardare negli occhi la maggior parte dei ragazzi della Dalton rendeva chiaro che non era ancora veramente a suo agio nel nuovo ambiente.

Blaine diede un'occhiata a David, che stava osservando la scena da dove in precedenza si era messo per studiare musica, e anche quest'ultimo guardava Kurt. I due Warbler si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa riguardo a ciò che entrambi avevano notato, e il solista del gruppo si girò verso il potenziale nuovo acquisto: "Beh, noi saremmo più che felici di averti al nostro dormitorio."

"Oh, sei un interno?" Kurt chiese alzando lo sguardo.

"Windsor." Blaine annuì, evitando il contatto con tutta l'aria casuale di cui poteva essere dotato – ogni volta che Kurt puntava tutto il potere di quegli incredibili occhi cerulei (al momento amplificati dall'inondazione di luce che entrava dalle finestre) verso di lui, pensare razionalmente diventava abbastanza difficile.

David fece finta di non notare la caduta a picco nell'intelletto di Blaine e semplicemente roteò gli occhi. Ma disse, "Ci sono ancora un paio di camere libere in Windsor, sai." Windsor House, nell'ala Est era uno dei tre dormitori della Dalton, mentre gli altri erano Hanover House, più lontana nell'ala Ovest, e Stuart House nell'ala Nord. A Sud e al centro c'erano le aule scolastiche e le strutture comuni.

Blaine annuì – magari un po' troppo entusiasta. "Possiamo parlare al per te. È il direttore della Windsor House."

"Siete sicuri che vada bene…?" Kurt chiese con prudenza. Si trovava alla Dalton solo da poche ore e si stava ancora orientando, ma anche lui aveva capito che c'erano determinati livelli sociali in quella scuola.

Ogni dormitorio era protettivo nei confronti dei suoi interni e i ragazzi spesso si dividevano in base ad esso quando dovevano viaggiare per la scuola. Kurt era meravigliato della quantità di gossip che aveva sentito su questo in meno di una giornata, e aveva concluso che i ragazzi parlano tanto quanto le ragazze.

"Certo che va bene," David sorrise gentilmente. "Inoltre, anche se il gruppo è un grande miscuglio, ci sono più Warbler in Windsor che in Stuart e Hanover. Avendo moltissime prove come ora – sarà più semplice per te stare al passo se provi con noi. Sempre che tu entri nel coro, certo." David aveva un'espressione quasi di scusa nel pronunciare quell'ultima frase.

Kurt deglutì e sospirò. "Giusto." Annuì. "Devo fare l'audizione."

"Hey, non preoccuparti troppo," Blaine sorrise. "Ce la farai, ne sono sicuro."

Kurt gli sorrise debolmente. "Grazie, ma dato che in realtà non mi hai _mai_ sentito cantare, prenderò la tua profezia con del sale in mano." Fece un sorrisetto ed alzò un affascinante sopracciglio.

"Ecco Wes," Blaine fece un cenno di saluto all'amico in maniera da non rimanere impigliato in un'altra Kurt-mi-fa-una-espressione-adorabile trappola. "Ed è ancora vivo! Ha schivato i colpi di Madame Saint-Clair."

Avendo visto gli altri tre, Wes si diresse verso di loro, liberandosi dalla massa di ragazzi che stavano uscendo dall'aula di francese. David lo salutò con un ghigno. "E com'è andata? C'era sangue? Il tuo cervello sembra essere intatto."

"Mi rifiuto di continuare a studiare francese," Wes sospirò con quel po' di melodramma permesso dal decoro – lui stesso aveva manifestato apertamente il desiderio d'aiutare Blaine ad imbrigliare la follia della Dalton in maniera da non spaventare subito troppo il ragazzo nuovo. "Se prometto di rifiutare il viaggio annuale dei miei genitori a Parigi, il francese non mi servirà più, giusto?"

Gli altri risero. "Ti aiuterò io, se vuoi," offrì Kurt con un ghigno.

"Tu?" Wes alzò un sopracciglio. Guardò gli altri due ragazzi prima di tornare a Kurt, "Senza offesa ma… la McKinley martella _così_ tanto i suoi studenti del terzo anno in Francese Avanzato?"

"Fidati – posso aiutarti," Kurt affermò sicuro. "Ho dato esageratamente enfasi allo studio del francese." L'uniforme bianca e rossa ancora nascosta nei meandri del suo guardaroba ne era testamento. "Se non passi i prossimi orali, ti comprerò cappuccino per una settimana."

"Bene, che dire – siamo semplicemente troppo fortunati ad averti." Wes guardò velocemente Blaine, con uno sguardo che implicava qualcosa che l'altro ragazzo doveva aver detto in precedenza. Blaine arrossì debolmente – e "per caso" colpì Wes alle costole mentre si schiariva la voce e si muoveva in maniera da farsi posto vicino a Kurt mentre camminavano. I due dietro di loro scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa e batterono i pugni uno con l'altro provando inutilmente a non ridacchiare.

Blaine guardò Kurt e gli sorrise. Kurt ricambiò, ancora preoccupato, ma si sentiva meglio.

* * *

_Sono Kurt. E questa è la Dalton Academy._

_Come potreste sapere, mi sono appena trasferito qui per evitare alcune… difficoltà alla McKinley. Mettiamo in chiaro: amo il Glee Club della McKinley – ma la verità è, è arrivata la peggiore delle ipotesi e adesso… eccomi qui. Sono ufficialmente uno studente della Dalton._

_Il problema è che i miei piani sono arrivati all'arrivare alla Dalton. Ora che sono davvero qui, mi sono reso conto che non ho fatto piani sul cosa fare qui._

_Per fortuna ho Blaine, David, e Wes per, bene o male, portarmi in __**qualche**__ direzione._

* * *

"Andiamo!" David gridò mentre correva giù per le scale. "Se vogliamo raggiungere Howard dobbiamo arrivare subito in mensa!"

"Come mai dovete parlare ad Howard?" Wes chiese seguendo il gruppo.

"Per far entrare il novellino a Windsor."

La risata di scherno di Wes fu intercettata subito dallo sguardo torvo di Blaine. Wes fece marcia indietro. "Whoa, cioè, sicuro. Hey, forse Howard non ci ucciderà se stavolta glielo chiediamo. Beh, buona fortuna se vuoi arrivare al tavolo dei professori, David, io non mi unisco, ma manderò dei fiori alla tua tomba."

"C'è qualcosa sul che dovrei sapere?" chiese Kurt, sbiancando lievemente. "Io _sto_ per incontrarlo e credo di voler rimanere intero dopo averlo fatto."

"Non sei tu, siamo noi," Blaine sospirò "Questa non è la prima volta che proviamo a far entrare qualcuno a Windsor."

"O la seconda," intervenne David.

"O la terza," aggiunse Wes.

"O la quinta."

"O la sesta."

"Cosa succede?" chiese Kurt.

"Le nuove persone non durano molto a Windsor…" Wes sorrise debolmente. "E quando lo fanno, non aiuta molto la causa."

"Perché?"

Gli altri tre fecero una pausa, guardandosi a vicenda. Kurt li guardò in attesa. "Allora?"

David sogghignò. "Non dovremmo spaventarti così presto, Blaine ce l'ha fatto promettere."

Il solista dei Warbler si scagliò verso di lui – David si scansò, si piegò, fece un capitombolo e si rialzò subito – ma Blaine era già girato verso Kurt per rispondere, "Non ascoltarlo. È che ci vuole un certo tipo di persona per tollerare la follia che si trova in Windsor. Non solo nella sala comune. È… ovunque."

Kurt, un veterano della pazzia che era sopravvissuto a più di un anno nel Glee Club della McKinley dove si era ritrovato ubriaco, coperto di granita, aveva camminato per la scuola vestito da Lady Gaga, era stato un giocatore di football, un cheerleader, aveva sperimentato allucinazioni, delle incredibili performance selvagge, aveva affrontato un'allenatrice delle cheerleader psicopatica, una psicologa scolastica neurotica, un insegnante di canto rimasto negli anni '80, aveva combattuto un'accesa battaglia contro robot senz'anima (Vocal Adrenaline) e, soprattutto, aveva convissuto con i problemi dell'intero Glee Club e di Rachel Berry (che va menzionata separatamente), alzò un sopracciglio.

"Follia?"

* * *

"No."

Blaine aumentò la potenza del suo sorriso. "Andiamo, , seriamente. Non avrà problemi con Kurt."

"Questo è quello che avete detto quando avete portato Dwight."

"E Dwight è ancora in Windsor!" David esclamò felice.

"Sfortunatamente, lo è ancora, sì." L'alto e vivace uomo lanciò uno sguardo torvo ai ragazzi. "Quando mi avete detto che aveva strane abitudini, non avete specificato che è più superstizioso di una vecchio contadino del 1800."

"E vabbè, gli piace appendere spicchi d'aglio alle finestre…" Wes, che nonostante le sue parole precedenti, aveva deciso di partecipare nel provare a far entrare il ragazzo nuovo a Windsor per evitare l'eterna vendetta di Blaine in caso non avesse provato, provò ad usare tutta la sua nonchalance. "L'abbiamo addirittura già convinto a smetterla con le linee di sale di fronte alle porte!"

"E gli abbiamo detto di smettere di andare a caccia di fantasmi nella vecchia cattedrale!" David aggiunse. "…come sta il custode, comunque?"

"Non so che tipo di colorante per cibo Dwight abbia usato, ma il "marchio" sul braccio del c'è ancora!" Howard quasi urlò. Blaine rabbrividì, felice comunque di aver trovato il direttore del dormitorio mentre era ancora in mensa. Alcuni ragazzi di Hanover che stavano passando da quelle parti si scambiarono strane occhiate. Kurt rimase in disparte, tranquillo, e sembrava impegnato nel provare ad ignorare quello che stava sentendo.

"E davvero, Kurt è più normale di molti di noi," Blaine disse con un sorriso. "Faceva parte del Glee Club alla sua vecchia scuola – ecco tutto. Speriamo che si unisca ai Warblers."

"Se volete che si unisca al vostro gruppo, ok, ma verrà a lamentarsi entro una settimana, ne sono sicuro." Howard incrociò le braccia.

"In realtà," Kurt disse finalmente, e tutti si voltarono verso di lui "ho sopportato un bel po' di cose strane alla mia vecchia scuola, quindi sono sicuro che qui andrà tutto… bene."

Howard sembrava essere stato preso alla sprovvista da ciò e si mosse verso Kurt superando gli altri tre ragazzi. Guardò Kurt attraverso gli occhiali. Kurt guardò l'uomo che lo sovrastava e sostenne lo sguardo.

Todd Howard era stato il direttore del dormitorio Windsor per quasi vent'anni. Avere quella posizione gli aveva dato modo di vedere i futuri leader della nazione andare e venire da Windsor House, e alcuni degli ex studenti occasionalmente tornavano per salutare. Negli ultimi anni, le cose non andavano in maniera pacifica come a lui sarebbe piaciuto. A volte non erano per nulla pacifiche. Windsor era un dormitorio popolare, ma se c'era qualcosa a riguardo che era ben noto a tutti, era che la vita al suo interno non era mai (nel bene e nel male) noiosa. Riuscire ad arbitrare tutto questo gli aveva permesso di intuire la condotta di un ragazzo in poco tempo. Squadrò Kurt dall'alto in basso.

"Come ti chiami, ragazzo?"

"Kurt Hummel, signore." Kurt sorrise.

Howard considerò il piccolo ragazzo con lineamenti da elfo. "Quindi canti?"

"Sì."

"È tutto?"

"Beh… mi piacciono i vestiti alla moda."

"E?"

"E cosa?"

"Insolite abitudini del sonno? Allergie? Strani passatempi? Tendenze alla distruzione di beni? Impulsi a sradicare magnolie? Cammini al contrario? Rilasci cavie da laboratorio? Reciti l'intera _Summa Theologiae_? In _**latino**_?"

Kurt fu a malapena capace di non fare un'espressione alla "è pazzo?". Invece guardò Blaine con la coda dell'occhio. Blaine alzò le spalle, cercando di non sorridere. Howard seguì lo sguardo del ragazzo e si rivolse a Blaine, il quale fece un altro dei suoi migliori sorrisi. David e Wes avevano entrambi un'espressione da angioletto come se non avessero idea a cosa Howard si riferisse.

Howard si voltò verso Kurt. "Sei _sicuro _di voler stare a Windsor?"

"Non vedo perché non dovrei."

L'attacco improvviso di tosse da Wes e David quasi li tradì, ma Howard sembrò capire. Sospirò e guardò Kurt. "Bene. E Windsor sia." Si voltò verso gli altri tre. "Lo terrò d'occhio, per essere sicuro che non lo spaventiate troppo. Dopo che Marcus Holland è passato da Windsor a Stuart – "

"Che perdita!" David disse in tono di scherno.

"–Reed pensava che fosse ammalato e stava solo cercando di aiutare-" aggiunse Wes.

"Ed è per questo che ha lanciato _ventidue _trapunte su di lui mentre dormiva?"

"Ragazzi!" disse Blaine seccato.

Silenzio. I tre ragazzi guardarono il in attesa, e Howard guardò il ragazzo nuovo, meditando. Kurt colse l'opportunità per mostrare al la sua migliore espressione "chissenefrega".

"Allora, quando mi trasferisco?"

* * *

Kurt aveva letto tutto sul convitto nell'opuscolo che aveva letto durante l'imbarazzante viaggio di un'ora e mezza per andare fino a Westerville con suo padre il primo giorno di scuola. Sembrava normale che i dormitori fossero tutti sontuosi e ricercati, e la maggior parte degli studenti migliori della Dalton risiedevano in essi. Per come stavano le cose, Windsor House era uno dei dormitori più richiesti, con un gran numero di studenti diplomati che poi erano ammessi a scuole che fanno parte dell'Ivy League.

Quello era ciò che si vedeva da un foglio in bianco e nero. Quando Blaine, Wes e David portarono Kurt dentro Windsor per la prima volta, quell'enorme edificio in stile maniero con antiche colonne che poteva far vergognare le migliore case da confraternita, sembrava che fosse decisamente all'altezza delle aspettative.

"Voi… vivete tutti qui?" Kurt chiese, guardando alcuni ragazzi entrare nei dormitori. All'interno, oltre alle porte in legno di quercia, li aspettava un ingresso a volta. Il pavimento era di marmo e attaccato alle grandiose travi in legno del soffitto vi era un enorme stendardo blu notte spezzato da una linea dorata, i colori di Windsor.

L'architettura era squisita; dalle tinte ricche del legno alle eleganti sfumature delle pareti all'arredamento raffinato, Windsor poteva benissimo essere parte di un museo atto a riprodurre l'eleganza vecchio stile.

"Si, beh… Wes una volta era in Hanover," Blaine sorrise

"Davvero?" chiese Kurt, seguendo gli altri in un corridoio. "Perché hai cambiato?"

"Era più eccitante qui."

"Ok, magari potrei cominciare ad essere _un po'_ nervoso," Kurt disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Blaine rise e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. Mentre Kurt tentava di impedire al suo cuore di volare fuori dal petto a causa di quell'azione, Blaine cercava di trasudare finta disinvoltura. "Ok, guarda, le cose di cui abbiamo parlato con Howard – sono solo dei casi estremi. I ragazzi sono sensati – per la maggior parte. Non preoccuparti. Non ti metteremmo mai in un vero pericolo."

Qualcosa al piano superiore esplose, facendo sussultare Kurt. Le persone nel corridoio a malapena si accorsero del botto. Senza pensarci due volte, Wes afferrò un estintore e lo passò ad un ragazzo che sembrava essere arrivato nel corridoio solo per quel motivo. Gli altri continuarono normalmente.

Prima che Kurt potesse meravigliarsi di tutto ciò, il suo telefono squillò. Lo tirò fuori e lesse l'sms.

_Hey Kurt! Sei alla Dalton? Che fai? - M_

Kurt sorrise e rispose velocemente. _Penso di stare in convitto .-K_

_Quindi… ci sarai solo nei weekend? –M_

Kurt sentì una fitta. Aveva visto l'espressione sul volto di Mercedes quando aveva annunciato la sua intenzione d'andarsene. Lei era la prima persona a cui avrebbe dovuto dirlo, e alla fine era stata una delle ultime. Persino lui doveva ammettere che dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato lui e Mercedes insieme, lei meritava qualcosa in più che un annuncio dell'ultimo minuto senza averla nemmeno consultata prima di decidere.

_Scusa, M. Ho pensato d'aiutare papà e Carole senza fare avanti-indietro ogni giorno. –K_

_Capito. Non preoccuparti –M_

_Lo sai che sarò lì in un nanosecondo se avrai bisogno di me, giusto? –K_

_Kurt, rilassati. Ti capiamo. E non preoccuparti, ci aggiorneremo su tutto nei weekend. –M_

C'era quel "noi" sottinteso di cui Kurt aveva paura. Non era solo Mercedes. Era l'intero Glee Club. Cominciò a chiedersi cosa stavano facendo in quel momento. Era ora di pranzo, quindi dovevano essere al bar, o forse nell'aula di musica a fare le prove per qualunque performance il avesse programmato. Mike, Tina e Mercedes probabilmente stavano ballando, a qualunque cosa Puck stesse suonando alla chitarra, e Artie forse provava a spiegare a Brittany la differenza tra un burrone e un grande pezzo di burro. Santana e Quinn stavano discutendo qualche nuova follia architettata dall'allenatrice Sylvester mentre Sam teneva il braccio attorno a Quinn. Rachel stava sicuramente sconcertando Finn con la sua ossessione per le prove, e dato che Kurt non c'era più, lei avrebbe avuto l'assolo che poteva essere per lui.

Se non se ne fosse andato.

"Kurt?"

Alzò lo sguardo e vide gli altri tre fissarlo preoccupati. Batté le palpebre. "Cosa?"

Wes diede un'occhiata a Blaine, che aveva chiamato Kurt due volte ma solo ora aveva ottenuto risposta. Come previsto, Blaine sembrava preoccupato. "Va tutto bene?"

"Sì," Kurt rispose, mettendo velocemente il telefono in tasca. "Tutto ok, perché?"

David alzò un sopracciglio e guardò Wes con la coda dell'occhio. Wes ricambiò, poi guardò Blaine. Blaine continuava ad essere concentrato su Kurt mentre si spostava vicino a lui. "Sicuro…?" chiese.

"Sì," Kurt annuì e sorrise per sicurezza.

Il problema nell'avere così tanto in comune con Kurt era che si capiva quando non la stava dicendo tutta. Ma per il momento, Blaine decise di andare oltre e afferrò la mano di Kurt con un sorriso abbagliante. "Andiamo, ti mostro le camere."

Kurt, accecato dal sorriso, non poté fare nulla più che sorridere a sua volta e seguire Blaine su per le scale. David e Wes si scambiarono uno sguardo e scossero la testa, scoppiando a ridere.

"Spero seriamente che si diano una mossa," si lamentò David, allentando la cravatta. "Se devo sentire Blaine che si strugge per lui _un'altra volta_…"

"Non so, l'ultima volta che Blaine ha avuto una cotta per qualcuno gli ci sono voluti due mesi solo per _dire _qualcosa…" disse Wes dubbioso.

"Non parliamone, mi fa male ripensare a cos'abbiamo dovuto passare," David rabbrividì. "Mi ricordo quando sentì questa canzone, e decise che era perfetta per la loro storia e fu l'unica cosa che si poteva ascoltare in camera sua per una settimana."

"Ho evitato la sua stanza quella volta, come se avesse avuto la peste."

"Io invece ho dovuto _convivere_ con quella roba; eravamo coinquilini Wes. COINQUILINI. Tenevo le paraorecchie vicino al letto!"

"Ed eccoci qua... di nuovo," Wes sospirò, andando verso le scale in cui Blaine e Kurt erano scomparsi. David fece lo stesso lungo sospiro. "Cosa non si fa in nome dell'amicizia…"

* * *

Kurt era abbastanza sicuro che Blaine fosse andato da quella parte lungo i corridoi, ma dopo che il ragazzo aveva lasciato andare la sua mano per un momento per parlare ad un Warbler in una delle camere, si era perso. Sicuramente non poteva essere _così_ senza speranze nell'orientamento, ma non solo i corridoi Windsor erano tutti identici, ma erano pure simili in ogni piano. Kurt aveva semplicemente girovagato per un momento, osservando i quadri appesi alle pareti, la mobilia, il fatto che i pavimenti erano ricoperti di tappeti, e che i mobili in legno avrebbero fatto venire un infarto ad un qualunque venditore d'antichità.

Ed ora non aveva idea di dove si trovava.

E aveva la sensazione d'essere osservato.

_E ora mi ricordo quella cosa che ho detto all'allenatrice Sylvester… sul sentirsi come in un film horror…_ Kurt si guardò intorno. Gli sembrava di sentire movimenti dietro di lui, ma non c'era nulla quando guardava. Gli venne un colpo quando si voltò e vide che di fronte a lui c'era un ragazzo biondo che lo osservava con un perfetto ghigno da Stregatto.

"Ciao, Alice," disse, gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio che brillavano.

"Scusa?" disse Kurt, sguardo fisso.

"Benvenuto nel Paese delle Meraviglie," disse una voce identica da dietro di lui. Si voltò velocemente e vide lo stesso ragazzo, con lo stesso ghigno, e la stessa postura. O… almeno questo era quello che sembrava.

"Okay…" Kurt guardò prima uno e poi l'altro.

Il gemello dietro di lui fece un passo con le lunghe gambe e si ritrovò vicino al fratello. La coppia di bei fratelli stava sogghignando.

"Sembri perso, Alice," disse uno dei due. "Sei caduto nella tana del coniglio e hai battuto la testa?"

"Perché se ti sei perso, noi possiamo portarti sulla retta via," disse l'altro.

Kurt decise che anche le allucinazioni di Brittany potevano avere più senso di questo, ma scosse la testa e rivolse loro un sorriso nervoso. "Sono Kurt. Sono –"

"Nuovo," dissero in coro. "Lo sappiamo."

"E… voi siete…?"

Il gemello a sinistra alzò una mano. "Io sono Ethan."

"Io sono Evan," disse l'altro gemello.

Ed all'unisono, entrambi afferrarono le mani di Kurt. "Andiamo, Alice!" dissero in coro. "Ti faremo noi da guida!"

Non avendo la forza per protestare e non essendo capace di trattenere l'energia dei gemelli che gli stavano stringendo le braccia con abbastanza forza da poterle amputare, Kurt rispose un po' agitato, "Veramente io ero qui con Blaine…?"

"Blaine?"

"Sappiamo dov'è!"

"È al piano di sotto!"

"Ti sta cercando!"

"Non gli dispiacerà se ti prendiamo in prestito per un secondo."

E Kurt fu, senza molte cerimonie, fatto entrare in una camera Windsor per la prima volta.

L'ingresso dell'edificio l'aveva preparato solo parzialmente a ciò che era una vera stanza Windsor. Era come entrare nel set de "I Tudors". Non sembrava nulla di che dall'esterno, ma dentro aveva la grandezza di un appartamento, senza muri a separare l'area comune dalla zona notte. C'era un'area centrale arredata con buon gusto. Nel caso dei gemelli, c'erano un lussuoso divano bianco, un tavolino in vetro, ed un grande televisore a schermo piatto. Il tavolino era occupato da pistole giocattolo che sembravano decisamente fuori posto tra i grossi libri scolastici.

Al di là di questo salottino c'erano i letti, su opposti lati della stanza, ognuno su una pedana di legno massiccio in maniera da separarli dall'area comune. I letti erano pezzi d'antiquariato tenuti in maniera ottimale, letti a baldacchino con tende sottilissime. Un letto era rifatto, l'altro no (ma era ricoperto di vestiti con il logo della scuola). C'era una terza pedana, dalla parte opposta rispetto alla porta, che poteva servire per un terzo letto, ma in quel caso serviva solo come estensione della zona comune.

"Ok!" disse un gemello, probabilmente Evan, lasciando cadere Kurt senza troppe cerimonie sul lussuoso divano bianco dell'area comune. "Ecco com'è una stanza di Windsor."

"Veramente, tutte le camere sono così," disse quello che probabilmente era Ethan.

"Abbiamo visto le altre."

"Ma Windsor è comunque il posto migliore."

"Certo."

"Uhm… non vorrei essere scortese, ma potreste parlare uno alla volta?" chiese Kurt, confuso.

Ethan rise. "Blaine dice che è più facile se pensi a noi come ad una persona sola. Se sei nuovo, è meglio. Ti abituerai."

"Grazie," sorrise Kurt.

Evan continuò, "Qui a Windsor, ci sono dalle due alle tre persone in una camera. A meno che tu non sia speciale, allora puoi richiedere la tua stanza singola. Per esempio se sei il capitano di una squadra sportiva. O se superi il 9,8 come voto in ogni materia."

"Ma difficilmente è così," disse Ethan con gentilezza. "Perché qui tutti hanno dei voti stupendi."

"Tutti."

"Già."

"L'eccellenza è normale, qui."

Kurt vacillò leggermente, provando ad incamerare tutte le informazioni che gli erano state fornite. Mentre alla McKinley cercava qualcosa di stimolante, qui non sembrava che le cose andassero allo stesso modo. "Tutti. Va bene…"

"Ci sono tre dormitori – Windsor, Hanover e Stuart, e Stuart è quello che ci piace di meno." L'altro gemello fece il gesto del pollice verso e una smorfia. "Perché?" continuò prima che Kurt potesse aprire bocca per chiedere la stessa cosa, "Perché sono un branco di idioti leccaculo e questo è in pratica tutto ciò che devi sapere."

"E tu proteggerai i tuoi compagni Windsor da loro fino alla tua morte, e noi faremo lo stesso per te," annuì l'altro gemello saggiamente. "Windsor è, senza ombra di dubbio, il miglior dormitorio – non preoccuparti di Hanover, sono innocui – ma Stuart prova a metterci i bastoni fra le ruote in ogni modo. Non fidarti di loro."

Dopo quell'avvertimento, la luce maniacale nei loro occhi svanì, per il sollievo di Kurt.

"Il coprifuoco è alle dieci durante la settimana, alle undici nei weekend," disse Ethan. "Fino a quell'ora, puoi andartene in giro a fare praticamente tutto ciò che ti pare. Ma se fai tardi, ti chiudono fuori."

"Ed ecco perché è utile averci come amici," ghignò Evan. "Perché noi possiamo farti rientrare senza che Howard lo venga a sapere!"

Ethan sembrava orgoglioso. "Possiamo aprire ogni porta, ogni finestra, sul campus. Sia letteralmente che metaforicamente."

"Questa dev'essere la vostra cosa," Kurt alzò un sopracciglio, chiedendosi se quei due fossero realmente così. Sembravano il genere di persona che ti prende in giro. "Mi hanno detto che ognuno qui ha qualcosa di particolare che lo riguarda."

"Beh… non abbiamo _solo_ questa," Evan sorrise dolcemente ed offrì a Kurt una pistola.

Kurt considerò l'offerta, poi sorride ed accettò.

"Ottima scelta," ghignò Ethan. Tirò fuori la sua pistola personale e sparò a Kurt dritto in fronte.

* * *

Quando Blaine uscì dalla camera dei gemelli non più di dieci minuti più tardi, era livido per un paio di ragioni: uno, per aver gridato contro i gemelli dato che avevano preso Kurt senza far sapere a nessuno dove fosse andato, due, per aver incluso Kurt nella loro seconda battaglia della settimana con quelle cavolo di pistole giocattolo, e tre, per averlo assalito nel momento esatto in cui era entrato nella stanza. Lasciare un ragazzo nuovo in giro per Windsor da solo non era mai una buona idea, ma almeno Kurt respirava quando lo aveva tirato fuori dalla guerra in corso. Respirava poco, ma respirava.

Kurt stava ridendo così forte da inciampare mentre camminava, Blaine gli stringeva la mano, e guardando il solista dei Warbler con la voce strozzata dalle risate gli chiese "Cos'è che nascondono?"

"Vorremmo tutti saperlo," Blaine sorrise, tuttavia divertito alla vista di come Kurt sembrava aver apprezzato l'esperienza. Si avvicinò un po' per controllare il segno sulla fronte di Kurt.

"Ti hanno colpito, si vede."

"Ne è valsa la pena solo per poter vedere Evan fare quella mossa alla Matrix dopo che l'ho colpito per la prima volta," Kurt deglutì, ancora sorridente ma vagamente strano a causa della vicinanza di Blaine. Blaine, comunque, sembrava interessato. "Come sai che quello era Evan?"

"Non lo so," ammise Kurt. "Solo… sembrava Evan?"

"In effetti era Ethan," Blaine sorrise. "È il più molleggiato dei due."

"Oh, allora hanno delle differenze," rise Kurt.

"Molto poche." Blaine si fermò di fronte ad una porta e l'aprì. "Questa è la mia stanza."

Kurt guardò all'interno e notò che nonostante la stanza fosse come quella dei gemelli nell'architettura, era comunque tutto molto più… Blaine. I mobili nella zona comune erano diversi, in materiali e colori caldi e confortevoli. C'era un tappeto al centro della stanza, e solo un letto sembrava in uso. Dato che il letto era circondato da un'area studio con mucchi di libri, penne, fogli, ed un liscio e lucente pc portatile e dato che c'erano molte foto dei Warbler, Kurt immaginò che quello fosse il letto di Blaine. L'altra pedana aveva un letto, ma era spinto in un angolo e lo spazio rimanente era pieno di cuscini larghi abbastanza da potercisi sedere sopra. La pedana centrale, come poté notare un Kurt in totale ammirazione, era stato allestito come un piccolo teatro, con tanto di schermo da cinema.

"Come… come hai fatto a far entrare quello schermo?" chiese Kurt.

"In realtà è abbastanza vecchio – ce l'avevano in sala audiovisivi, e quando ne hanno comprato uno nuovo ho chiesto se potevo averlo io."

"E ti hanno lasciato prenderlo?"

Blaine sorrise. "Non è solo per me. Un sacco di Warbler vengono qui per passare un po' di tempo. Così abbiamo legato."

Il Glee Club della McKinley non poteva permettersi nemmeno il trasporto, figurarsi un intero schermo cinematografico. Kurt era meravigliato. Camminò attraverso la stanza, guardando la collezione di poster teatrali di Blaine, e si fermò alle foto dei Warbler e di altri ragazzi che non indossavano l'uniforme della Dalton. Ad un tratto Kurt si accorse che la stanza era molto silenziosa. E poi si guardò intorno. "Aspetta – sei in camera da solo?"

"Se una persona ha all'incirca altri dieci ragazzi che irrompono in camera ad ogni ora per armonizzare, fare rumore, ed in genere causare caos, i coinquilini non durano molto."

Kurt sorrise e si sedette sul divano con sospiro, guardandosi attorno. "Quindi sei qui, da solo…" Osservò la grandezza della stanza.

"Mi aiuta ad apprezzare di più la tranquillità, quando non ci sono i ragazzi." Ammise Blaine, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Scese il silenzio, ma non era né strano né teso. Entrambi sembravano stanchi senza davvero saperne il motivo. Entrambi per un momento sembravano persi nei loro pensieri. Blaine si ridestò per primo, e vide Kurt fissare il telefono. Non c'era nulla sullo schermo.

Blaine gli diede un colpetto. "Hey."

Per un istante, Kurt gli diede un'occhiata in risposta prima di appoggiarsi alle sue spalle, stavolta senza nemmeno provare a sorridere. Blaine lo guardò, un po' sorpreso, ma decise di godersi il momento fintantoché durava. Mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Kurt, senza sapere se stava cercando di assorbire il suo calore o se stava provando a darne all'altro ragazzo. Kurt appoggiò il viso alle spalle di Blaine e lasciò andare un sospiro tremolante e Blaine, con la mano libera, strinse quella di Kurt.

"…diventa più facile," mormorò finalmente.

Una pausa. "…quando...?" sussurrò Kurt senza muoversi, stringendogli un po' di più la mano.

"Quando…" Blaine sospirò. Diede un'altra occhiata a Kurt. Era sempre così vicino a quelle labbra seducenti che lo avevano incantato quel pomeriggio sulle scale umide della McKinley. E come allora, si allontanò prima di fare qualcosa di riprovevole.

Voleva assolutamente dirgli tutto, ma nonostante ci avesse pensato giorno dopo giorno, semplicemente non trovava le parole per spiegare ciò che sentiva nei suoi confronti. Lui stesso non riusciva a capire come un ragazzo potesse, in meno di una giornata, catturare la sua attenzione senza nemmeno accorgersi di averlo fatto.

E con tutto ciò che era successo, lui al momento avrebbe solo ferito Kurt; era sicuro che il ragazzo non aveva bisogno di nuove complicazioni. Allo stato attuale, ogni mossa da parte sua sarebbe stata un approfittare di lui.

E non si sarebbe mai perdonato se si fosse aggiunto alla lista di problemi di Kurt.

_Per ora… ti proteggerò. Da tutto. …anche da me._

Blaine sorrise a Kurt. "…quando ti fidi di te stesso e riesci a rialzarti."

Kurt lo guardò. Il sorriso di Blaine si fece più largo. "Devi essere una persona fantastica, Kurt, per essere riuscito a resistere a tutto per così tanto tempo." Si girò, cercando con gli occhi la massa di fotografie. "io non sono durato così tanto."

"Blaine…?" Kurt riacquistò una posizione eretta, guardando Blaine, la fronte corrugata per la preoccupazione.

Ma Blaine lo stava guardando con la stessa calda espressione di prima. "Sei davvero molto più forte di quanto tu non creda. Kurt… coraggio significa anche credere in se stessi e riuscire a rialzarsi dopo ogni difficoltà per poter essere chi si vuole essere, quando sembra che tutto stia crollando attorno a te."

Prese le mani di Kurt. "Questa volta, però… sono con te. Come ti ho già detto, ti guarderò le spalle. Va bene?"

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo alle loro mani, e poi di nuovo al sorriso di Blaine. Sentiva gli occhi pungergli mentre si riempivano di lacrime ma il suo orgoglio si rifiutava di farle scendere, quindi sbattendo un po' le ciglia riuscì prima a trattenerle e poi a scacciarle via. Rise attraverso la foschia nei suoi occhi e annuì. "Sì. Va bene."

Blaine rise e gli fece un sorriso. "Tieni duro."

Kurt semplicemente rise, si strofinò gli occhi, e annuì.

* * *

"È come qualcosa di uscito da un film di Julia Roberts," si lamentò Wes in sala, roteando gli occhi in maniera comunque benevola, avendo visto tutto lo svolgimento della scena.

David gli sorrise e tornò con lo sguardo ai due in camera di Blaine. "Devo essere d'accordo. Ma quei due sono adorabili in maniera quasi disgustosa."

"Blaine sembra davvero _felice_," disse Evan con un sorriso compiaciuto, e Ethan aggiunse, "che è comunque meglio di guardarlo mentre fissa il suo Blackberry in attesa del prossimo sms dal suo piccolo folletto."

"È già ufficialmente il _suo_ piccolo folletto?" chiese David.

"Non ancora. Se il modo in cui sono così nervosi quando sono nei paraggi non ti ha detto nulla. E tu sai bene quanto me che se Blaine stesse ufficialmente "con" qualcuno, beh…" Wes roteò gli occhi. "Si farebbe molti meno problemi". Indicò i due che stavano parlando amichevolmente all'interno della stanza.

"Sa cantare?" chiese Ethan curioso. "Hai detto che faceva parte del Glee Club della McKinley."

"L'unica registrazione che sono riuscito ad avere ha una ragazza bassina che canta di fronte agli altri," commentò Evan. "E il folletto di Blaine cantava fra i coristi."

"Beh, Blaine insiste che sa cantare – non so come faccia a saperlo quando anche Kurt dice che lui non l'ha mai sentito," rispose David, con una scrollata di spalle.

"Lo scopriremo presto," annuì David, incrociando le braccia, e tenendo d'occhio la coppia sul divano. "Dovrà cantare per Harvey e Medel. Decideranno loro."

"Andrà bene," dissero in coro i gemelli.

"E voi come lo sapete?" David alzò un sopracciglio.

Evan – o era Ethan? – sorrise mentre studiava il sorriso smagliante di Kurt mentre osservava Blaine. "Solo una sensazione."

* * *

_Nel prossimo episodio: i ragazzi provano a far sentire Kurt come se fosse a casa sua. La Dalton non accetta il bullismo, ma ha le sue rivalità; e Windsor, Stuart, e Hanover stanno per avere il loro primo evento importante. Kurt ha dei problemi, deve infatti impressionare l'istruttore del coro Greg Harvey e la musicista Sylvia Medel. Tra lo studio, i Warbler, e le prove senza speranza nel non essere distratto da Blaine, Kurt comincia ad imparare a stare in bilico nella sua vita alla Dalton._


	2. Cantando

_Salve, sono Rane-bows, la vostra traduttrice. Dopo la mia iniziale eccitazione per la traduzione del primo capitolo, sono arrivati i problemi. L'influenza e lo studio pre-esame mi hanno reso le cose difficili, e non sono molto fiera di come ho affrontato questo capitolo. Mi dispiace, perché io amo profondamente 'Dalton', e vorrei trasmettere tutto il mio amore a voi. E vorrei farlo anche in tempi brevi – cosa che non mi riesce quasi mai. Giusto per darvi un'idea, ho avuto problemi anche con il titolo, che nella versione originale è 'Warbling'. Warbling significa letteralmente 'cinguettare', il che ha senso se pensiamo che un warbler è un uccellino. Ma Warbler è anche il nome del Glee Club della Dalton, quindi 'warbling' potrebbe essere 'cantare come un Warbler' o qualcosa di simile. …e per qualche strana ragione a me ancora sconosciuta, ho deciso di tradurre il titolo con 'cantando'. Il che mi fa arrabbiare non poco, dato che odio quando i titoli vengono stravolti rispetto all'originale. Dopo questa piccola spiegazione, mi rimane solo da dire che mi riscatterò con il prossimo capitolo – personalmente, uno dei miei preferiti._

_Buona lettura._

* * *

**DALTON**

**Cantando**

* * *

_Sono Kurt. E questa è la Dalton Academy._

_Come potreste sapere, mi sono appena trasferito qui per evitare alcune… difficoltà alla McKinley. Mettiamo in chiaro: amo il Glee Club della McKinley – ma la verità è, è arrivata la peggiore delle ipotesi e adesso… eccomi qui. Sono ufficialmente uno studente della Dalton._

_Blaine, David, e Wes mi stanno aiutando ad abituarmi a come funzionano le cose qui, ma dopo aver incontrato i gemelli e visitato Windsor, comincio ad essere un po'… preoccupato. E a quanto ho capito, questo è solo l'inizio._

_Spero solo di capire dove sono finito._

* * *

Blaine, guardando il libro che aveva appena tirato fuori dalla pila, girò l'angolo e si scontrò con una figura che stava aspettando il momento giusto per parlargli in privato. Guardò in su, sorpreso, e poi immediatamente roteò gli occhi. "Dwight! Ti ho detto un milione di volte di smetterla di nasconderti tra gli scaffali."

"Blaine," sibilò il ragazzo appena più alto di lui, decisamente più magro, così pallido da sembrare quasi traslucido, l'unico colore su di lui era quello delle sue labbra (rosse a causa del continuo morderle nervosamente), e di quei capelli corvini che contrastavano intensamente contro il suo pallore. "Devo parlarti!"

"Credevo che non fossi più ammesso in biblioteca," ricordò Blaine. Immaginava che qualcuno che lancia sale sugli scaffali non fosse un incidente che lo staff della biblioteca avrebbe ignorato.

Dwight, irritato, fece un gesto con la mano come a dire che erano cose di poco conto. "Si si vabbè, mi serve il mio materiale di ricerca. Sono _così_ vicino all'esorcizzare il campanile una volta per tutte."

"Guarda, Dwight, per quanto interessante questo possa essere…" Blaine roteò gli occhi e diede un'occhiata veloce alla bibliotecaria che stava iniziando a chiedersi da dove venivano tutti quei rumori, "…io devo tornare al mio compito di geografia."

"Devo parlarti del ragazzo nuovo."

"Kurt?" Blaine guardò velocemente Dwight e tornò al banco sul quale stava lavorando. "Cosa c'è?"

"Sta per entrare a Windsor, giusto? Non dovresti consultarmi prima di tutto ciò? E se c'è qualcosa di maligno in una delle stanze vuote? Ti ricordi quella volta in cui Reed entrò in uno degli armadi in una stanza vuota e ne uscì urlando?"

"Uno, Reed ha la tendenza ad esagerare con qualunque cosa dato che è terribilmente incline al pericolo," rispose Blaine in tono calmo, annotando dettagliatamente ogni particolare dell'area tropicale che stava studiando. "E due, Reed non entrò in un armadio – entrò in uno dei bagni per prendere dei prodotti per l'igiene che aveva lasciato là, inciampò, e fece cadere su di sé la tenda della doccia. Ovvio che corse fuori urlando."

"Sono ancora convinto che fosse colpa di uno spirito," borbottò Dwight.

"Questo comunque non mi ha ancora fatto capire perché mi vuoi parlare di Kurt."

"È strano…" disse Dwight finalmente. "È preoccupante. Potrebbe essere pericoloso. Quasi sospetto."

Blaine ora concesse a Dwight tutta la sua attenzione, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato. "Sul serio. Come hai fatto? Lo hai visto emettere una lucente aura rossa?"

Dwight era nervoso, quindi cominciò a grattare con le unghie un angolo del suo libro. "…no, sembrava terribilmente infelice."

Blaine, sentendo ciò, finalmente abbandonò del tutto il suo libro. "In che senso infelice?"

"Ok, non del tutto 'infelice'. Più… perso." Dwight fece una pausa, poi alzò lo sguardo, i grandi occhi neri colmi di terrore. "Non è posseduto, vero? Non ci servono altri spiriti che vagano nei corridoi!"

Blaine scacciò l'accusa irritato, chiamando a sé una pazienza sovrannaturale. "Cosa ti fa dire che è perso?"

"Ero nella sua classe di Ecologia e Studi sull'Ambiente. Continuava a fissare i puntolini di polvere galleggiante. Non stava ascoltando il . E solo un vero suicida non ascolta il quando parla dei prossimi esami!"

"Ragazzi!"

I due saltarono dallo spavento quando la bibliotecaria si materializzò dietro di loro, con un cipiglio di disapprovazione. "Se _dovete_ andare avanti così, dovrete anche uscire e smetterla di disturbare gli altri studenti!"

Blaine decise di non dirle che gli unici altri due studenti erano profondamente addormentati nei loro cubicoli. "Ci scusi, Abernathy."

"E sig. Houston, cosa sta facendo qui? E di nuovo con quel libro!"

Occhi spalancati, Dwight fuggì all'istante, balzando via come un'antilope, la giacca aperta che sventolava come una cappa, e il libro ancora con lui. Blaine afferrò la sua tracolla e se ne andò con un passo meno affrettato, mentre tirava fuori il suo Blackberry. C'era bisogno di un incontro d'emergenza.

* * *

"Blaine, è qui da _un giorno_," disse David, quasi esasperato da sopra tutto quel caffè nero che stava bevendo. "È naturale per lui essere… confuso."

"E dopo essere stato attaccato da questi due…" Wes indicò i gemelli, seduti allo stesso tavolo. Lo finsero di essere stati mortalmente feriti dall'accusa di Wes. "E comunque perché, _perché_ mai dovresti ascoltare Dwight? È il ragazzo che porta con sé una bottiglia d'acqua santa _ovunque_ vada "perché non si sa mai"."

"Dwight osserva, almeno," protestò Blaine. "Perché sino a quando non è ufficialmente un interno, _può_ cambiare idea sul trasferimento, e non voglio che gli vengano dei dubbi dopo solo ventiquattr'ore dalla sua decisione."

"Guarda che Kurt sarà così tutta oggi _e_ domani, fino a quando non si abituerà," disse David ragionevolmente, tirando fuori dei fazzoletti di carta e pulendo la sua parte di tavolo. "Quando _tu_ ti trasferisti qui – "

"Shh!" Blaine arrossì violentemente e fece il gesto di lanciargli il caffè addosso, non volendo affrontare ancora quell'argomento.

Wes diede una pacca sulla spalla a David, del tipo "ti capisco". "Lo considerai un momento significativo quando finalmente riuscimmo a farti parlare. Solo per scoprire che avevi una cotta dura a morire per Tom Felton." Sospirò profondamente, un sospiro lungo e sofferente, come un vecchio veterano di guerra che ricorda le sue battaglie. "Era come se avessimo aperto una diga e non riuscissimo più a richiuderla…"

I gemelli si stavano soffocando con i loro frappé, ridendo così forte da non riuscire a deglutire, e dovendosi attaccare l'uno all'altro per rimanere dritti sulla sedia. Blaine aveva uno sguardo truce, intriso di tutta la forza di cui era capace in quell'istante così pieno di sentimenti (ansia, imbarazzo, e l'assoluto bisogno di decapitare uno dei suoi cosiddetti "amici") e disse, "Noi _dobbiamo_ fare qualcosa per farlo almeno stare meglio."

"Cosa ne dici di qualche gioco…?" chiese Wes, assecondando il loro solista chiaramente innamorato. "Potremmo di nuovo tirare fuori RockBand."

"Non possiamo più giocare a RockBand nella sala comune," gli ricordò David. "L'incidente con lo spazzolone e la paperella del sig. Tamerlane?" Tutti i ragazzi seduti al tavolo rabbrividirono.

"Allora una simulazione di combattimento?" chiesero in coro i gemelli.

"No. Non ci è permesso all'interno dell'edificio. Charlie non è nemmeno ancora uscito dall'ospedale."

"Se gli prepariamo una torta?"

"Il soffitto della cucina è ancora bruciato."

"Dev'esserci _qualcosa_ che possiamo fare senza danneggiare le proprietà della scuola," borbottò Blaine in uno di quei momenti in cui gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere in un dormitorio più tranquillo.

Per un momento nessuno parlò, tutti erano presi dal pensare a cosa potevano fare per Kurt, o a cosa potevano fare in generale, visto che i loro passatempi sembravano essere stati banditi uno per uno. Ad un tratto i gemelli si riscossero, e sembrava avessero due lampadine gemelle risplendere sulle loro teste. Si guardarono ed annuirono. Poi si rivolsero a Blaine.

"Abbiamo un'idea," disse Ethan.

Evan annuì. "Ma dobbiamo iniziare adesso, se vogliamo farcela in tempo per le prove dei Warbler."

* * *

Uno degli studenti aveva dato a Kurt il messaggio che un certo sig. Greg Harvey ed una certa Sylvia Medel volevano che arrivasse in anticipo nella seconda aula di musica in maniera da poterlo formalmente incontrare per la prima volta. Con la gola secca, Kurt riconobbe quei nomi come quelli del direttore del coro e dell'insegnante di musica a capo dei Warbler, e si ricordò che la seconda aula di musica era anche semi-ufficialmente "la Sala dei Warbler".

Come se non fosse abbastanza, un sms era apparso sul suo iPhone in quegli ultimi minuti:

_Kurt, è successa una cosa importante nei dormitori. Ma sarò sicuramente all'incontro dei Warbler con te. Ci vediamo là. –Blaine_

Questo lasciò Kurt in piedi, in una delle sale, abbastanza in ansia e immobile nel fissare il suo telefono, come se così avesse potuto inviare a Blaine il suo bisogno d'averlo lì il più velocemente possibile. Lui non era una persona che di solito si agitava o diventava nervoso per qualcosa del genere (era abbastanza sicuro di, in quanto diva, poter facilmente battere quei ragazzi se doveva) ma aveva visto i Warbler in azione, e lavoravano tanto in sincronia da sembrare un'unica unità.

E con le Provinciali in meno di una settimana, se non fosse riuscito a dimostrarsi in grado di adattarsi al loro stile, avrebbero anche potuto pensare di non ammetterlo proprio. Il loro stile era decisamente diverso da quello dei New Directions.

E se almeno fosse riuscito ad _essere_ in un Glee Club…

Si guardò intorno in quelle larghe, imponenti sale e sospirò. Poteva essersi sentito fuori posto a Lima, ma doveva ancora adattarsi alla Dalton. Non per la prima volta, sentì una dolorosa fitta di dubbio, e poi di colpa. Tutti credevano in lui, e lui era lì, abbattuto. Ridicolo. Questo decisamente non era favoloso.

Il suo telefono cominciò a vibrare in tasca, e Kurt lo tirò fuori scoprendo che era per una chiamata.

Da Rachel Berry.

Beh, questo era una… sorpresa.

Kurt si guardò intorno e si nascose in nel vestibolo vicino alle arcate che davano sui giardini. Rispose alla telefonata, avvicinando il telefono all'orecchio, insicuro sul cosa aspettarsi.

"Rachel?"

"A-hem," Rachel si schiarì la voce, e sembrava che parlasse da una lieve distanza. Quando parlò, non parlò a lui. Kurt la sentì dire, "Va bene, ha risposto! Voi tutti, un'espressione viva! Andiamo!"

Lo stesso tono imperioso di sempre, e sentì, in sottofondo, delle lamentele e dei borbottii – "Non può vederci _davvero_, Rachel…" – dai ragazzi, e risatine dalle ragazze, e il suono di fogli che venivano mossi. Il cuore di Kurt gli saltò dritto in gola. Nella chiamata era attivo l'altoparlante e l'intero Glee Club della McKinley era là.

"Kurt!" lo chiamò Rachel da ovunque si trovasse, con un tono immensamente compiaciuto. "Io –" Finn tossì e Rachel fece un suono impaziente, "Intendevo – _noi_ abbiamo qualcosa per te."

"Cosa?" Kurt quasi rise, non credendo alle sue orecchie.

"Speriamo che ti piaccia!" disse Tina felice, si poteva sentire il sorriso dalla sua voce.

Lui faticava a crederci. "Cosa state – ? "

La musica partì, lenta e delicata. Kurt ascoltava, il telefono incollato all'orecchio. Il flash di riconoscimento arrivò quando riconobbe la melodia, e il Glee Club iniziò a cantare.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them, and we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you…_

Stavano cantando una versione modificata di "For Good", da Wicked. Poteva sentire la voce potente di Rachel torreggiante sulle altre, con un ottimo controllo, la voce ardente di Mercedes, i toni puri di Tina, Quinn, Santana e Brittany alzare le loro voci. Ogni ragazza aveva a turno una parte, e per sua sorpresa i ragazzi facevano da voci di sfondo, sulle le note di Artie che si distinguevano senza sforzo.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good…_

Anche solo cosí, Kurt poteva immaginarsi vicino al pianoforte nell'aula del Glee Club alla McKinley, a guardare i suoi amici di fronte a lui, mentre loro gli dedicavano una canzone. Poteva praticamente vederli mentre gli sorridevano affezionatamente, le loro voci che lo avvolgevano con un solo chiaro messaggio:

Non importava cosa succedesse, dopo tutte le avversità affrontate insieme, Kurt ed il Glee Club si erano migliorati reciprocamente, e con le mani unite, sarebbero sempre stati insieme, aiutandosi, in un modo o nell'altro. Cambiare scuola non significava dimenticare, e non significava realmente andarsene. Erano ancora insieme.

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore…_

Kurt non sapeva quando aveva iniziato a piangere, ma le lacrime stavano scendendo tanto copiosamente che fu una lotta riuscire a scacciarle. Attaccato da centinaia di ricordi dei momenti nel Glee Club – dai giorni frustranti a quelli gloriosi; dall'essere totalmente ignorati nel bel mezzo del cortile, agli applausi sul palcoscenico – Kurt si aggrappò al loro sostegno in quel momento.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good…_

Quando la canzone lentamente terminò, con Rachel e Mercedes che lasciavano andare le ultime note e la melodia che andava scomparendo, Kurt poteva a malapena parlare, sentendosi come se il cuore gli stesse per esplodere.

"Uh, sei ancora lì, Kurt?" sentì chiedere Sam dopo quasi un minuto di silenzio dalla fine.

Kurt alzò il viso, soffocando un singhiozzo che era sicuro avessero comunque sentito (perché le ragazze fecero lievi esclamazioni di sgomento), e finalmente riuscì a ridere per poter placare le loro preoccupazioni. "Ragazzi – cos'era _quello_? Siete davvero – siete davvero riusciti a far superare i Journey al sig. Shue?"

Ci fu una risata delicata dall'altra parte, sembravano sollevati. "Ci abbiamo pensato ieri… più o meno alle spalle di Shue, dato che ci vuole concentrati solo sulle Provinciali," ammise Finn in tono imbarazzato. "È stata una cosa improvvisa."

"Di chi è stata l'idea?" chiese Kurt, con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro. "Mercedes?"

"Veramente è stata di tutti," disse Mercedes, ridendo un pochino. "Volevamo fare qualcosa per te, ma Rachel voleva usare Wicked – perché non avresti accettato nient'altro. Volevamo solo farti sapere che siamo tutti qui per te, Kurt." Una pausa. "Oh, e non _provare _a trattenerti alle Provinciali! Dacci dentro."

"Oh è guerra aperta," rispose Kurt, divertito. "Appena mi unirò a loro ufficialmente, potrete aspettarvi d'essere schiacciati. Sul serio, piangerete per tutto il viaggio di ritorno."

Ci fu una presa in giro da parte della solista femminile, ma sembrava divertita. Una pausa, poi Puck disse in tono basso, quasi colpevole, "Hey Kurt. Se uno qualunque di quei ragazzi ti crea problemi, dimmelo, ok? Non so nulla riguardo politica anti-bullismo o roba del genere, ma non fanno casini contro di te, chiaro?"

"Già, sì," intervennero Sam, Mike e Artie.

"Non provare a tirarti indietro adesso," disse Rachel minacciosamente. "Non osare. Ci aspettiamo di vederti tra gli avversari, alle Provinciali. E…" il suo tono si addolcì leggermente "Siamo orgogliosi di te. Cioè, vi batteremo sicuramente, certo, ma siamo fieri di te."

Kurt sorrise. Si ricordò di quando Rachel gli chiese di duettare con lei, e sentì che questo momento era come quello, e che si stavano dicendo che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Immaginò che se tra tutte le persone possibili era Rachel Berry a ricordargli ciò, allora doveva davvero evitare di buttarli giù con il suo atteggiamento.

"Vorrei potervi cantare anch'io qualcosa," ammise Kurt. "Ma al momento non riesco a pensare a nulla."

"Andiamo, certo che puoi!" esclamò Tina. "Qualcosa! Qualunque cosa!"

"Come Happy Birthday…" disse Brittany sottovoce. La sentì mormorare a qualcuno, probabilmente Santana, "Lo stiamo facendo perché è il compleanno di Kurt, giusto…?" E ricevette solo un sospiro in risposta.

"Uh, qualcosa che vorresti davvero davvero cantare prima di non poterlo fare più," suggerì Artie, probabilmente dopo un'occhiata furtiva alla sua ragazza.

Ma Kurt riusciva a pensare ad una sola canzone. Si guardò intorno, scoprì di essere ancora da solo, e sorrise. "Bene."

E cominciò.

* * *

"…e Blaine dice che sarebbe un buon acquisto," disse una donna alta e molto bella, in una camicetta nero di ottima fattura che contrastava con la lunga e fluida gonna che le sfiorava le caviglie mentre camminava, i passi che riecheggiavano tra i corridoi. Portava con sé un fascio di spartiti, i capelli biondo platino erano tagliati in un caschetto molto corto, ed aveva un paio di occhiali da vista dalla montatura argentata. "Il Glee Club della McKinley _ha_ vinto le Provinciali dell'anno scorso ed è arrivato alle Regionali."

"Hm…" l'uomo più alto di lei che le stava a fianco, vestito con un completo in tre pezzi molto ordinato e dotato di occhiali dalla montatura nera, guardò alla cartellina dello studente che aveva fra le mani. Si portò una mano alla testa per un momento, la penna fra le dita, e disse, "Di certo _sembra_ abbastanza promettente… se viene da un altro Club, il suo repertorio dovrebbe essere esteso, ma vedremo. Gli altri ragazzi hanno qualche opinione, Sylvia?"

Sylvia Medel scrollò le spalle lievemente. "Sembrano tutti abbastanza curiosi. Non lo conoscono molto. So attraverso Todd che starà in convitto a Windsor, comunque."

"Ah…" Gregory Harvey ora sorrise, sia con l'aria di chi la sa lunga, sia in maniera affettuosa, gli occhi marroni pieni di comprensione. "Un altro ragazzo di Windsor. Se accettiamo questo ragazzo, gli Stuart potrebbero cominciare a protestare per favoritismo." Ed improvvisamente si fermò, alzando lo sguardo.

"Non lo faranno se si guadagna il posto," disse saggiamente Sylvia, guardando i suoi spartiti. "Sinceramente non ho la più pallida idea di quale possa essere l'estensione vocale di questo ragazzo, quella registrazione dell'anno scorso è solo su – Cosa? Greg, che c'è?" Fissò l'uomo più anziano mentre lui la zittiva frettolosamente.

"Shh…" Greg si mise all'angolo del muro in cui si incontravano due sale, intento nell'ascolto.

Si trovavano vicini alla Sala dei Warbler e, per un momento, Sylvia pensò che qualcuno stesse suonando della musica all'interno. Ma ascoltando più attentamente, realizzò che la canzone che stava sentendo proveniva dalla sala adiacente, dove si trovavano le grandi arcate.

Ed era un tipo di voce che non avevano mai sentito tra le sale della Dalton prima d'allora.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done…_

I due insegnanti di musica si guardarono sorpresi e sbirciarono nella sala. Vi era un ragazzo minuto, che teneva un telefono attaccato all'orecchio, i commossi occhi blu che guardavano il giardino illuminato dalla luce del sole, e quella voce – quella voce impossibile! – veniva da lui.

Stava cantando una canzone di Evita al telefono.

_I had to let it happen, I had to change…_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel…_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun…_

Sylvia era immobile, lo fissava affascinata, chiedendosi vagamente se fosse una di quelle apparizioni di cui Dwight Houston parlava spesso. Greg guardò la cartellina dello studente che teneva tra le mani, poi di nuovo al ragazzo. Immediatamente, cominciò a sorridere ed entrò nella sala.

* * *

"È lei Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt fece un salto di quasi mezzo metro, smettendo bruscamente di cantare, e si girò verso quella voce profonda che lo aveva appena chiamato per nome. Un insegnante gli stava di fronte, sorridendogli gentilmente.

"_Kurt?"_ chiese Mercedes al telefono, preoccupata. _"Cos'è successo?"_

Agitato e confuso, Kurt balbettò al professore, "Si – sono – sono Kurt Hummel."

"_Kurt, con chi stai parlando?"_ chiese la voce di Rachel dal telefono.

L'insegnante alzò le mani come a dire a Kurt che andava tutto bene. Ogni suo movimento era calmo e calcolato. Disse chiaramente, per farsi capire anche da chi lo ascoltava senza essere lì, "sig. Hummel, credo che quella canzone sarebbe molto meglio con un accompagnamento musicale… Le dispiacerebbe unirsi a me ed alla Medel nella Sala, così che lei possa accompagnarla al pianoforte?" Indicò il telefono. "Sono sicuro che chiunque la stia ascoltando ne godrebbe di più in questo modo."

Kurt lo stava fissando, scioccato da questa reazione del tutto inaspettata. Guardò al telefono, e poi di nuovo al professore sorridente. Un po' più lontana c'era una signora vestita elegantemente – quella gonna doveva essere un Valentino, disse la parte modaiola del suo cervello – ed anche lei stava sorridendo.

"_Dì di sì, Kurt,"_ suggerì Brittany in aiuto, probabilmente senza sapere davvero cosa stava succedendo.

Kurt deglutì ed annuì. "S-sicuro. Ragazzi… datemi un secondo…"

* * *

"Davvero, non vedo l'ora di vedere l'espressione sulla sua faccia quando lo vedrà!" esclamò David mentre lui e gli altri Warbler camminavano in corridoio, diretti alla Sala. "Dev'essere un record, anche per noi."

"Non c'è nulla che i ragazzi di Windsor non possono fare se è per uno dei loro", sorrise Wes, camminandogli a fianco. "Beh, anche per un _futuro_ Windsor. Ma diamo il merito a chi spetta…" guardò i gemelli. "E non avevo idea che avessimo tutta quella roba."

"Non era esattamente nostra…" ghignò Ethan. "Potrebbe essere dell'anno scorso…"

"O prima…" considerò Evan.

"O potrebbe essere tutta antica," disse Ethan con una scrollata di spalle.

"Ma dicono che c'è del fascino nelle antichità!"

"Decisamente."

"Se Dwight scopre che avete preso della roba dalla soffitta 'infestata', aspettatevi di essere mutilati ed esorcizzati," replicò Blaine, "e non voglio immaginare in che ordine."

"Hey guardate." David fece fermare gli altri ragazzi, indicando l'ingresso della Sala. "Che sta succedendo?"

C'era un numeroso gruppo di Warbler accalcati all'entrata, ma nessuno di loro stava entrando. Erano tutti schiacciati alle porte socchiuse, intenti ad ascoltare ed attenti a non fare rumore. Si accorsero a malapena degli altri Warbler che stavano arrivando.

"Che succede?" chiese Blaine quando arrivarono, ed all'unisono, tutti i ragazzi che stavano ascoltando gli dissero di tacere o fecero il gesto che universalmente sta per _"Taci!"_, ascoltando.

"Che c'è?" sussurrò Wes, guardandoli incredulo.

"Shh…" disse Evan, alzando lo sguardo mentre cercava di vedere dentro la Sala.

"Ascoltate…" Ethan, essendo abbastanza alto, poteva sbirciare all'interno.

_So I chose freedom…_

_Running around, trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all…_

_I never expected it to…_

La musica che usciva dalla Sala era il suono di un accompagnamento musicale ad una canzone che non avrebbero mai immaginato di sentire cantata nell'aula di un coro interamente maschile, dato che nessuno di loro sarebbe mai stato in grado di cantarla. E mentre la musica cresceva, una voce cresceva con essa dall'interno della stanza, riempiendola con note che salivano sempre più e che trapelavano fuori dalla porta, lasciando i ragazzi ammaliati.

_Don't cry for me Argentina…_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence_

_I kept my promise…_

_Don't keep your distance…_

"Chi _cavolo_ è quello?" sussurrò Wes, immobile.

"Non lo sappiamo," mormorò uno degli altri Warbler. "Quando siamo arrivati, Harvey e Medel erano già dentro con lui."

"C'è un ragazzo lì dentro?" chiese David, atterrito.

"Mm…" Evan, in punta di piedi, concordò da dove stava sbirciando nella stanza. "Si, riesco a vedere la giacca."

_They are illusions…_

_They are not the solutions they promised to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina…_

Mentre la voce e la musica continuavano, Blaine alzò lo sguardo realizzando, gli occhi spalancati ed arretrando come se gli avessero sparato. "Whoa, credo – è quello – ?"

"Ragazzi, ragazzi!" sussurrò Ethan, saltando su e giù sulle punte dei piedi, eccitato. "È Alice! È Alice a cantare lì dentro!"

"Credevo avessi detto che era un ragazzo? Chi diavolo è Alice?" chiese un altro Warbler.

"No – non Alice," chiarì Blaine, facendosi strada fra gli altri per riuscire a vedere meglio. "Kurt! È Kurt Hummel a cantare."

"Sul serio? Il ragazzo nuovo?" i ragazzi si affollarono ancora di più sulla porta, ed il loro peso la aprì ancora un po'.

Greg, dalla sua postazione all'interno di fianco alla porta, si stava divertendo nel vedere i ragazzi che spingevano la porta e l'aprivano lentamente man mano che s'ammassavano sempre più e la spinta aumentava. Quando spuntò l'intera testa di David, l'insegnante si avvicinò e disse tranquillamente, "Vi andrebbe d'entrare?"

I Warbler guardarono sorpresi il loro direttore, il quale fece un largo sorriso. Imbarazzati, i ragazzi si raddrizzarono, si sistemarono le giacche e riacquistarono compostezza. Aprirono lentamente la porta, entrarono, e presero posto nella stanza.

Nel punto più lontano della sala, Sylvia stava suonando il piano, incapace di smettere di sorridere mentre Kurt, che dava le spalle ai ragazzi, continuava a cantare. Sembrava felice di ricevere le silenziose lodi della donna, e stava cantando con tutto se stesso, incurante delle persone che lo stavano guardando. Sul pianoforte vi era il suo iPhone.

Mentre la canzone terminava, uno scroscio di applausi venne dal telefono.

"_Vai così, Kurt! Yeah! Questo è il nostro ragazzo!"_ grida e fischi accompagnavano gli applausi del club della McKinley.

Kurt rise di sollievo e gioia pura, qualcosa che non provava da lungo tempo. Gli sembrava d'essersi liberato d'un grosso peso. Raccolse il telefono e sorrise. "…grazie, ragazzi. E non preoccupatevi. Sto bene."

Dal telefono stava arrivando un misto di felicità e confusione. _"Sei stato fantastico! Era – oddio ragazzi, arriva Schuester! – oddio! – veloci, mettetelo via! – Kurt, sei stato fantastico! – Puck, andiamo, muoviti! – svelti! – Ti vogliamo bene, Kurt! Ci vediamo alle Provinciali! Ciao! Ciao, Kurt!"_

"Ciao," Kurt rise, e riattaccò. Mentre lo faceva, lasciò andare un gran sospiro di sollievo.

E l'intera Sala dei Warbler scoppiò in applausi ed acclamazioni.

Kurt si voltò, occhi spalancati, per vedere i Warbler sorridergli ed applaudirlo. "Sì!" gridò David, sorridendo. "Era stupendo!"

"Non posso _credere_ che fossi tu!" disse Wes, applaudendo mentre scuoteva la testa incredulo. Anche i gemelli battevano le mani, e con loro tutto il resto della Sala. Anche gli ultimi Warbler arrivati, che avevano potuto sentire solo parte della canzone.

Kurt li guardò, scioccato ma comunque contento. I suoi occhi si fermarono su quelli caldi di Blaine, e sorrise di rimando al sorriso di Blaine, che stava applaudendo con un'espressione consapevole, come se avesse sempre saputo che Kurt avrebbe affascinato i Warbler.

Sopra al frastuono, Greg si schiarì la voce e richiamò l'attenzione. "Ok, va bene, va bene…" stava sorridendo ai ragazzi. "Calmatevi, calmatevi…"

"Devo dire, è stato rinfrescante," disse Sylvia, scuotendo la mano di Kurt con un sorriso mentre i ragazzi si sistemavano nella stanza, prendendo posto sulle poltrone e sui divani. "Non ci sono stati molti controtenori nella storia dei Warbler, sig. Hummel – l'ultimo risale a vent'anni fa. Stavo perdendo la speranza di incrociarne uno, figuriamoci uno con una voce come la sua."

"A-aspetti…" Kurt guardò lei, poi Greg, poi di nuovo lei. "Cioè… questa era la mia audizione?"

"Saremmo felici di sentirne un'altra, se questa non lo era," disse un ragazzo nel gruppo, ed il resto dei Warbler sembrava essere d'accordo.

"Ora, non credo ce ne sia bisogno…" Greg sorrise al gruppo mentre portava Kurt, ancora incredulo, accanto a sé. "Chiaramente avete sentito le capacità di Kurt…"

"Direi, alla grande!" esclamò un altro ragazzo – seguirono altri fischi ed acclamazioni, messi subito a tacere dal direttore. Greg continuò, "Buoni, buoni. Ora siamo seri." Ma gli brillavano gli occhi. "Dobbiamo votare. Tutti coloro in favore dell'ingresso di Kurt tra i Warbler, alzino la mano."

Una foresta di mani – i gemelli sollevarono entrambe le loro – si alzò. Sylvia rise. "E come decretato dal gruppo…" guardò Kurt e sorrise. "Benvenuto tra i Warbler, sig. Hummel."

Ed in un'unica ondata esultante, i ragazzi corsero dalle loro poltrone a Kurt, dandogli pacche sulle spalle e congratulandosi prima di lanciare le loro giacche su di lui, com'era ormai tradizione. Kurt, ridendo più forte di quanto non avesse fatto in settimane, poteva a malapena stare in piedi, per il peso sia delle loro attenzioni sia dei vestiti che gli erano stati gettati addosso.

Una mano afferrò la sua, e quando alzò lo sguardo incontrò di nuovo gli occhi di Blaine.

"Ti senti meglio?" gli chiese Blaine compiaciuto.

Kurt sorrise. "Non puoi immaginare quanto."

* * *

"È una vergogna che tu non possa cantare da solista alle Provinciali," disse David profondamente deluso mentre i ragazzi tornavano a Windsor House. "Ma quando Harvey sceglie le canzoni, è fatta. Scolpite nella pietra."

"Non importa, davvero," rispose Kurt, sorridendo mentre stringeva la tracolla. "Voglio dire, le Provinciali sono tra una settimana. Sarà un miracolo se imparerò a fare qualunque addestramento militare facciate per essere così perfettamente sincronizzati l'uno con l'altro."

"Sì, abbi paura di Harvey," disse Wes con un ghigno.

"Sembra a posto però," rispose Kurt.

"Sì, lo è," annuì Wes. "Ma c'è un motivo se è riuscito a condurre vari Glee Club alle Nazionali per anni. La Dalton lo ha ingaggiato per portare anche noi alle Nazionali."

"Ma starà sicuramente pensando di metterti sotto i riflettori," disse Blaine, annuendo. "Voglio dire… non abbiamo mai avuto un controtenore prima d'oggi. Le possibilità sono infinite."

"Di sicuro Blaine," ridacchiò Wes, "lo sono per voi. Se Kurt si distinguerà, sarai tu quello che più probabilmente canterà con lui." Wes guardò il suo amico con un'occhiata alla _"e l'idea ti piace…"_.

Blaine ricambiò lo sguardo, anche se il suo diceva più _"ti odio"_ che altro, e poi guardò Kurt con un sorriso malizioso. "Dì un po' Kurt – tu stai sicuramente in convitto a Windsor, giusto?"

Perplesso, Kurt annuì. "Sì. È quello che ho detto ad Howard, e lo farò. E fra l'altro, state tutti là – _qualcuno_ deve tenervi d'occhio." Poi sospirò. "Portare il mio intero guardaroba alla Dalton sarà come Atlante che sorregge il globo. Penso che potrei prendere solo un paio di cose… ma non riesco a sopportare il pensiero di lasciare papà, Carole, e Finn con i miei vestiti. Probabilmente non sanno nemmeno quali vanno lavati a secco."

Blaine lo guardò come se fosse partecipe delle sue preoccupazioni. Poi alzò lo sguardo e disse, "Hey, prima di tornare a casa, stai un po' con noi in dormitorio. Scegli la camera che vuoi avere."

"Adesso?" chiese Kurt.

"Non c'è tempo migliore del presente," ghignò David afferrando la mano di Kurt prima che Blaine ne avesse l'occasione. Tirò il nuovo Warbler verso Windsor, correndo, lasciando uno scandalizzato Blaine in coda al gruppo, Wes che ridacchiava mentre li seguiva.

"Cos'è questo?" rise David mentre tirava su da terra un volantino. Gli diede un'occhiata, e perse subito interesse. "Ugh. Di nuovo quel periodo dell'anno." Lo passò a Blaine che si limitò a sospirare e portare una mano alla testa.

"Cos'è?" chiese Kurt.

"Ah – il Festival Autunnale di Musica," spiegò Blaine. "Un evento scolastico, come un talent show. Come la maggior parte degli eventi scolastici, i dormitori manderanno sul palco i loro ragazzi migliori. Se uno studente giornaliero vince, quello studente ha più giorni di vacanza o roba simile. Se invece vince un ragazzo interno, lui ed il suo dormitorio hanno privilegi speciali, come coprifuoco più tardi e gite fuori dal campus o quello che è."

"Oh…" Kurt guardò il volantino. "Non sembrate felici."

"È un Festival di Musica. I dormitori metteranno in campo i loro Warbler," disse David facendo una smorfia. "Si aggiunge lavoro a quello vero e proprio che i Warbler devono fare, dato che l'intero gruppo si esibisce per l'intera scuola – è un sacco di lavoro. Ed è _mentre_ aspettiamo gli esami e le scadenze che ci sono prima delle vacanze natalizie."

"A quanto pare essere rockstar ha i suoi svantaggi," Kurt fece un sorriso veloce a Blaine. In risposta ottenne un pugno scherzoso sul braccio e il braccio di Blaine attorno alle sue spalle mentre andavano verso la sala comune.

Aveva a malapena avuto il tempo di godersi il gesto che non appena entrati in sala, di fronte a loro si materializzarono i gemelli, di nuovo con il loro sorriso da Stregatto.

"Ciao, Alice!" cinguettarono. "Congratulazioni per l'essere diventato un Warbler."

"Uh, grazie?" Kurt li guardò sospettoso – non si fidava di quei sorrisi, e del fatto che Blaine, Wes e David li avevano identici.

"Abbiamo qualcosa da mostrarti," disse Evan.

"E siamo quasi sicuramente certi che ti piacerà," disse Ethan.

"Non sono munito di pistole giocattolo, perché lo sappiate," li informò Kurt.

I gemelli risero. "No, no," disse Evan. "Niente del genere. Vieni con noi."

"Andiamo," Wes afferrò il gomito di Kurt e seguì la coppia di biondi su per le scale. Con la stretta rassicurante di Blaine su una spalla, Kurt seguì il gruppo al piano superiore.

I dormitori sembravano sorprendentemente vuoti per quell'ora del giorno, come poté notare Kurt mentre il gruppo si faceva strada fra i corridoi, nella zona in cui si trovava la camera di Blaine. In effetti, si fermarono davanti alla porta che stava proprio di fronte alla camera di Blaine. "Siamo arrivati!"

"Ho questa camera?" chiese Kurt, guardandoli.

"Avete scelto quella di fronte alla mia?" Blaine si girò verso i suoi amici, sconcertato. Quando stavano pianificando, se n'era dovuto andare per cercare alcune delle cose che servivano – non aveva quindi preso parte nella scelta della stanza.

"Chiamalo un patto," gli sussurrò David. "Ti saremo eternamente grati se la smetterai di provare a descrivere quanto meravigliosi sono i suoi occhi, grazie."

Blaine si morse la lingua per evitare di rispondere, e tornò con l'attenzione ai gemelli che ora guardavano Kurt con sorrisi affettuosi. "Benvenuto a Windsor."

Poi aprirono la porta.

Kurt entrò nella stanza e si fermò quasi subito, scioccato. Lo sfarzo vecchio stile di Windsor era ancor più amplificato dal ricco arredamento d'antiquariato. La nuova camera di Kurt era stata vestita elegantemente in stile sia antico che contemporaneo: le cornici dorate erano per poster di vari musical e non per dipinti su tela, e lo stereo nero corvino era chiaramente moderno, ma tutti i mobili erano stati scelti in maniera da non rompere l'armonia della vecchia stanza.

Anche il tappeto ed il letto erano di materiali pregiati, e Kurt in tutta la sua vita non si era mai disteso su lenzuola e cuscini di una tale finezza. La scrivania in ciliegio vedeva già su di sé una bella lampada, con accanto una pila – alta quasi quanto la lampada – di nuove riviste di moda ancora fresche di stampa. Gli scaffali erano pieni dei libri di scuola di Kurt.

Ethan seguì lo sguardo fisso di Kurt e disse, "Abbiamo dovuto aprire l'armadietto alla tua vecchia scuola per prenderli, ma giuriamo di non aver toccato nient'altro."

"Stai rovinando l'atmosfera," lo ammonì Evan. Poi rivolse a Kurt, "E di certo non abbiamo notato che hai una foto di Blaine ed un mini-collage di 'coraggio'. Cos'è, una specie di codice?"

Kurt nascose il viso fra le mani, sperando che il lucido pavimento si aprisse e lo inghiottisse. Blaine si limitò a sorridere e disse, "Andiamo, chiunque ha foto dei propri amici negli armadietti. Io ne ho un sacco sulla bacheca vicino alla scrivania."

"E come mai non hai mai fatto mini-collage per noi, Blaine?" disse David fingendo di piagnucolare. "Ne farai anche per noi, Kurt?"

"Ok, basta," gli rispose Blaine prima di rivolgersi a Kurt, "Cosa ne pensi?"

"Cioè voi… avete fatto tutto questo…?" chiese Kurt guardandosi attorno.

"È solo un pensiero da parte nostra," disse Wes, sorridendo. "Blaine ci ha detto che sembrava che avessi dei problemi… ed abbiamo pensato che l'unico modo per farti sentire a casa fosse creare qualcosa di simile."

Kurt li guardò, senza parole. "Non… non so cosa dire."

"La tua espressione scioccata è abbastanza gratificante – vorremmo vederla più spesso," disse Evan. Ethan spinse Blaine verso Kurt ed aggiunse, "Adesso sii una brava Alice e gioca con Blaine mentre io ed Evan distruggiamo Wes e David a Halo."

Blaine e Kurt si scontrarono ed arrossirono, evitando di guardarsi. I gemelli sembravano soddisfatti ed uscirono dalla stanza insieme a Wes e David.

"Li lasciamo da soli?" chiese David.

"Purtroppo non credo succederà nulla," disse Wes roteando gli occhi. "Al massimo finiranno in camera di Blaine per guardare qualcosa della Disney sul maxischermo prima che il nostro gentiluomo riporti Alice a casa."

David sospirò. Ma Wes sorrise, "Hey, guardando il lato positivo – non dovremo più sentire Blaine che ascolta Teenage Dream all'infinito."

* * *

_Nel prossimo episodio: Vivere in un dormitorio è diverso in maniera radicale rispetto al vivere a casa. E vivere in un dormitorio della Dalton è diverso dal vivere in un dormitorio qualunque. E vivere nella Windsor House è diverso dal vivere in ogni altro dormitorio della Dalton. Mentre Kurt prova a dare un senso alla vita di dormitorio e alle tacite regole sociali della Dalton, Blaine scopre che per quanto possa essere fiero delle opportunità che Kurt ha per brillare, ciò comporta l'arrivo della competizione. Non solo canora._


	3. Voci

_Ed eccomi qui! Chiedono perdono per il super ritardo di questo capitolo, sono dovuta stare lontana dal computer in queste settimane, e più che dire che veramente mi dispiace, non è che ci sia molto altro che posso fare, se non, forse, dirvi che sono già all'opera per il quarto. Grazie mille per la pazienza, e buona lettura._

* * *

**DALTON**

**Voci**

**

* * *

**

Il fatto che potesse racchiudere la sua vita in pochi scatoloni era in qualche modo deprimente. Ma almeno c'erano i ragazzi. David e Wes avevano cercato una ragione, _qualunque_ ragione per andarsene da Chimica Avanzata ed ai gemelli non serviva mai un motivo, mentre Blaine aveva insistito ostinatamente per esserci. Anche Finn aveva voluto aiutare – sconcertato com'era dalla truppa di ragazzi in blazer che avevano invaso la casa degli Hudson-Hummel – ma vederlo mentre sollevava e spostava gli scatoloni che contenevano la massa di "cose essenziali" che apparentemente servivano a Kurt per vivere aveva solo reso il trasferimento da casa al convitto più strano. Ma il fatto che Finn gli fece un sorriso d'incoraggiamento aiutò.

Con quel sorriso, Kurt si ricordò dei New Directions che gli cantavano una canzone, quindi fece un cenno con la testa al suo nuovo fratellastro, come per assicurargli che sarebbe stato bene.

Finn che gli sussurrò "Seriamente, ricordati quello che ha detto Puck, ok? Non dimenticarti di farci sapere cosa succede là…" poco prima che se ne andassero lo fece ridere.

"Se non ti conoscessi meglio, penserei che sei in ansia per la mia partenza," rispose Kurt.

"Cosa – no, voglio dire – perché dovrei – "

Kurt lasciò Finn ad impappinarsi confuso per un'ultima volta prima di sorridere e dirgli che stava scherzando, e che si sarebbero visti nei fine settimana. Abbracciò i suoi genitori – Carole gliene diede uno caloroso ed affettuoso, come se gli mancasse già, e gli promise d'importunarlo per consigli di stile; l'abbraccio di Burt era invece più forte, più solido, come a chiedere se sarebbe andato tutto bene. Kurt fece un cenno col capo, e senza bisogno di dire nulla Burt seppe che suo figlio sarebbe stato bene. Poi Kurt fu pronto per partire.

Burt aveva guardato attentamente ognuno dei ragazzi con Kurt mentre mettevano tutto nell'Hummer di Wes – "Non state provando ad aiutare, state provando a farvi vedere," aveva detto ai gemelli quando avevano suggerito di trasportare le cose di Kurt con la loro limousine personale – ed aveva notato come ognuno di loro si comportava verso suo figlio.

I suoi occhi si soffermarono di più su Blaine e Kurt, ed ecco perché una volta partiti per Westerville, Kurt ricevette un sms da suo padre: _Stai attento – non lasciare che ti facciano nulla di strano._

Kurt era confuso, ma quando Blaine vide l'sms da oltre le sue spalle, capì e sorrise leggermente a se stesso. Non gli serviva la silenziosa minaccia di morte di Burt – al momento, non aveva intenzione di provarci con Kurt, e non importava che ogni centimetro del suo corpo gli urlasse di farlo.

Sperava di riuscire a resistere.

Una volta arrivati a Windsor, Kurt (a cui era stato dato un giorno intero di permesso per il trasferimento alla Dalton prima di riprendere le lezioni) insistette nel cacciare fuori dalla stanza l'intero gruppo di ragazzi – "Avete saltato abbastanza lezioni ieri, tornate in classe e smettetela di mettere le mani nel mio guardaroba!" "Non possiamo farci niente – è così… ampio!" – giusto per avere del tempo per se stesso.

Dopo aver messo l'ultimo Dolce nell'armadio, spinse l'intera massa a lato ed appese il suo nuovo set di uniformi. Diede una lunga occhiata ai blazer prima di sospirare. La sua massa di abiti firmati sarebbe stata ufficialmente consegnata all'oscurità fino ai weekend. Ringraziò le piccole grazie concesse – almeno poteva ancora utilizzare gli accessori, entro certi limiti.

Dopo il turbinio degli ultimi giorni – le lezioni, imparare riguardo alla Dalton, vedere Windsor, incontrare i suoi pazzi occupanti, sentire una canzone cantata dai New Direction attraverso il telefono, l'audizione per i Warbler e l'essere accettato lo stesso giorno, e l'avere una propria stanza a Windsor – Kurt era a corto di emozioni e reazioni.

Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo, ma tutto ciò che si ricordava era che dopo aver finalmente finito di mettere le sue foto dei New Direction sulla bacheca vicino alla scrivania, era crollato sul suo letto vellutato, affondando nel piumone esageratamente soffice che i gemelli gli avevano dato, ed era svenuto all'istante…

…prima di svegliarsi – con l'intera stanza nera come la notte e gelida – a causa di una mano forte che gli copriva la bocca e di altre mani che gli tenevano i polsi e le caviglie. Il suo pianto acuto venne soffocato dalle mani mentre veniva trascinato giù dal letto e nell'oscurità.

* * *

_Sono Kurt. E questa è la Dalton Academy._

_E credo… che mi stiano rapendo._

_Già._

…_di sicuro non me lo aspettavo.

* * *

_

Quando fu lasciato cadere senza troppe cerimonie su ciò che pareva essere terra ed erba, la benda che gli era stata messa sugli occhi venne finalmente rimossa, e Kurt si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre e strizzare gli occhi mentre la vista si adattava all'improvvisa luce.

E come si era in qualche modo aspettato, una massa di ragazzi (in un'interessante varietà di pigiami) stava esattamente di fronte a lui, dall'altra parte di un falò, con enormi sorrisi. Esultarono tutti quando videro la sua reazione.

"Kurt Hummel, sei stato ufficialmente un ragazzo di Windsor per ventiquattr'ore!" cinquettò Evan in maniera decisamente troppo vivace rispetto all'orario, vestito con un pigiama di un bianco brillante.

"E dato che sono passate le ventiquattr'ore e perciò non puoi più cambiare idea, abbiamo ufficialmente deciso di iniziarti!" disse Ethan allegro, in un pigiama identico a quello di suo fratello.

"Sai che mia madre mi dice sempre di non dormire senza prima cambiarmi?" disse David pensieroso mentre guardava agli abiti diurni di Kurt, che il ragazzo sotto choc stava ancora indossando. "Dice che non è igienico."

"Che cavolo, ragazzi?" chiese finalmente Kurt, il cuore che gli batteva ancora fortissimo in petto, mentre li fissava e cercava di tornare a respirare normalmente. "Credevo di stare per morire!"

"Scusa, ci dispiace…" Blaine si mosse più in avanti per provare a calmarlo. Anche paralizzato dal terrore com'era, Kurt si chiese perché mai Blaine avesse dovuto mettersi _quella_ – una maglia a maniche corte che gli stava fin troppe bene – e far deragliare completamente il suo treno di pensieri. "È solo qualcosa che dobbiamo fare a tutti i nuovi venuti. Giusto, Dwight?" Blaine guardò tra la folla.

Wes ridacchiò. "Dwight ha urlato per tutto il tempo, fino a quando non l'abbiamo liberato."

Il ragazzo pallido, più basso degli altri nel gruppo, gli fece un gesto deciso con la mano, il cui significato si poteva ben intendere anche a distanza, prima di stringere uno dei molti medaglioni che gli pendevano dal collo. David scosse la testa, "Era convinto che l'avremmo bruciato sul rogo."

"Non ne sono sorpreso al momento," Kurt alzò un sopracciglio, respirando un po' meglio ora. Realizzò che la mano di Blaine stava toccando la sua. Lo guardò, e Blaine gli sorrise quando chiese, "Stai bene?"

Kurt deglutì ed evitò di guardare la luce del fuoco che illuminava gli occhi di Blaine e i suoi adorabili capelli arruffati. "Sì. Bene. Cos'è questa… uhm, iniziazione?"

I gemelli, mentre speravano profondamente che quei due si muovessero e si chiudessero in una stanza, dissero, "È la tua festa di benvenuto!"

I ragazzi esultarono mentre tiravano fuori dai cespugli sacchi pieni di snack e bibite. Il falò scoppiettava mentre le lattine di soda venivano aperte ed il cibo appariva da ogni parte, distribuito dai ragazzi. Blaine sorrise a Kurt. "Non volevamo davvero spaventarti."

"Sì che lo volevate," rispose Kurt, sorridendo a sua volta.

"Ok, _forse_," disse Blaine compiaciuto, seduto accanto a lui. "Ma per la cronaca io ero contrario allo spaventarti. Non ero sicuro di come fossero i tuoi nervi dopo la McKinley. Ma è la tradizione, quindi…"

"Per la Dalton o solo per Windsor?"

"Ah… solo per Windsor," ammise Blaine. "Gli altri dormitori di solito fanno feste durante il giorno."

"Quindi l'hanno fatto anche a te?"

"Si, esatto." Blaine fece una pausa prima di rivolgere a Kurt un'adorabile sorriso. "E a differenza da te, che hai mantenuto una certa dignità, io ho iniziato una rissa in camera mia e sono finito con causare una commozione cerebrale a David usando la racchetta da lacrosse."

"Devo ancora vendicarmi per quello," ricordò David da un lato del falò. Blaine rise ed aggiunse, "Hanno dovuto accendere tutte le luci e fare la festa nella clinica."

"Blaine!" lo chiamarono i gemelli, gesticolando furiosamente, chiamandolo perché andasse dove si erano seduti con Wes ed alcuni altri ragazzi.

"Il dovere chiama…" Blaine roteò gli occhi ma sorrise in maniera affascinante a Kurt, così da bruciare l'ultimo neurone vivo del ragazzo. "Torno subito." Si alzò ed andò dagli altri.

Kurt lo seguì con lo sguardo e lo vide ridere. Poi sentì l'improvviso ed urgente bisogno di schiaffeggiarsi. Si stava comportando in maniera ridicola. Chiaramente Blaine lo vedeva solo come un amico, e con il suo fantastico record nell'essere respinto da ogni ragazzo apparentemente perfetto che gli era piaciuto in passato – Finn? Sam? – non era pronto ad affrontare un rifiuto da Blaine.

_L'amicizia è una buona cosa… _provò a dirsi Kurt. _Voglio dire, questo va bene per ora. Ok, Finn non è gay e Sam… beh, sono ancora indeciso su di lui, ma __**sta**__ con Quinn… ma Blaine è… fantastico, ed è effettivamente gay e… siamo in effetti molto amici. E stiamo così bene insieme… Se rovino tutto adesso…_

"Ciao Kurt!"

Alzò lo sguardo quando un ragazzo mingherlino con una massa di riccioli color rame si sedette accanto a lui, offrendogli una Coca Cola Light. Il ragazzo somigliava ad una strana e cresciuta versione di un cherubino uscito da un dipinto rinascimentale. Kurt accettò la bibita e il ragazzo disse, con un sorriso smagliante, "Io sono Reed. Vivo un paio di porte a distanza da te."

"Hey," sorrise Kurt, poi sbatté le palpebre. Guardò attentamente l'abbigliamento di Reed. "…sono questi… dei pezzi di Dolce e Gabbana…?"

"Oh, lo hai notato?" sembrava compiaciuto. "Si, mi piacciono molto – sono comodi e se giro con questi pantaloni addosso, nessuno ci fa caso. E mi piace la tua spilla Chanel." Indicò uno dei colletti delle maglie di Kurt. "Anche io una volta ne avevo una, con un design diverso chiaramente, ma sai le spille sono pericolose e potrei farmi male alla clavicola, quindi ho optato per dei gemelli Harry Winston – altrimenti la mia uniforme sembra un po' troppo semplice. A me, almeno. Oh, a proposito!"

Tirò fuori una scatola ricoperta di velluto, la aprì, e prese una spilla – uno scudo araldico blu scuro attraversato da una linea dorata. La attaccò al colletto di una maglia di Kurt. "Ecco," disse. "Simboleggia Windsor. Sei uno di noi adesso. Non è carina come spilla? Le facciamo fare da De Beers."

Kurt stava fissando Reed a bocca aperta. Reed sembrava imbarazzato. "Scusa. È un'abitudine. Parlo troppo, no?"

"No, voglio dire… grazie per questa e… tu… conosci i tuoi accessori," disse Kurt con un sorriso curioso.

"Oh, questo viene dallo stare attorno a mia mamma," rispose Reed. Prese una lattina di soda e poco dopo si sentì un lieve gemito di dolore. "Ow! No, non ci credo; mi sono tagliato il labbro _di nuovo_."

"Stai bene?" chiese Kurt quando lo vide sanguinare.

"Tutto ok – mi succede sempre," rispose Reed quasi distrattamente, nonostante l'evidente dolore. Si alzò. "Vado a metterci qualcosa sopra, ci vediamo tra poco!" E scappò via. Superò Blaine, che lo vide e poi guardò gli altri ragazzi, dicendo, "Va bene, chi ha dato a Reed una lattina? Ve l'ho detto gente, dategli un succo di frutta o qualcosa col quale non si possa fare male!"

Si sedette vicino a Kurt e sorrise. "Come mai la faccia da pesce?"

"Credo d'aver trovato il mio migliore amico!" sorrise Kurt.

"Reed?" Blaine rise. "Si, ho visto come ti vesti e sapevo che voi due vi sareste trovati bene. Solo… tienilo lontano da qualunque cosa affilata, appuntita, o che possa in qualche modo danneggiare un neonato. Lui è…" guardò per un momento Reed e trasalì quando il ragazzo inciampò sulla radice di un albero e quasi cadde a terra, "… lievemente incline agli incidenti."

"Ah, ed è…?"

"Onestamente non sappiamo su che sponda stia; il mio radar mi dice che sta dalla nostra parte, ma sono ancora un po' confuso," rispose Blaine, scuotendo la testa. "E comunque non glielo chiediamo. Magari è così patito di moda solo perché è il figlio della Van Kamp e – "

Kurt quasi si soffocò con la bibita. "_Hilde _Van Kamp? L'editor delle riviste di moda?"

"Proprio lei. Reed è l'unica persona al campus che ho visto con un guardaroba che somiglia vagamente al tuo. È quasi terrificante." Guardò gli occhi sognanti di Kurt e fece un sorrisetto, "…ed ora ti sei innamorato di lui?"

Kurt stette al gioco dandogli una spinta con le spalle e rise. "Beh, sono felice che _qualcuno_ condivida i miei sentimenti sull'uniforme. Perché, sei preoccupato che mi innamori del piccolo Reed?"

"Non so; potrei diventare terribilmente geloso se lo fai. Lo farai?" chiese Blaine con un sorrisetto che fece arrossire Kurt.

* * *

"Per amore della nostra sanità mentale, quand'è che si daranno una _mossa_?" si lamentò Wes mentre il loro gruppetto guardava Kurt e Blaine flirtare senza che questi si fossero accorti di essere osservati. "Credo che comincerò a lanciargli addosso i miei dolci se continuano così."

"Secondo me sono tanto carini," sorrise Reed, con un cerottino sul labbro ferito.

"È troppo presto, secondo me," commentò Dwight, che sembrava un po' scontento perché lontano dalla sicurezza del suo cerchio di sale. "Kurt è appena arrivato. Portando qualunque spirito e cattiva aura lo stiano seguendo dalla McKinley."

"Avete idea di quanto abbiamo sofferto per colpa dei drammi di Blaine quando Kurt _non era_ qui?" brontolò Ethan.

Evan sospirò. "Vi giuro, avere qui la nostra piccola Alice è un _sollievo_. Certamente dobbiamo ancora soffrire a causa dei sogni ad occhi aperti di Blaine, ma è molto meglio di prima…"

"Non so, Blaine non sembrava _così_ felice mentre aspettava un sms da Hummel prima," sottolineò Dwight. "Era come se aspettasse chissà quale brutta notizia – sembrava sollevato quando andava tutto bene. A quel Hummel ha un bel po' di aura scura che lo segue."

"Oh vediamo le aure adesso?" chiese Wes sarcastico.

"Sono serio! Perché si è trasferito comunque? Qualcuno di voi lo sa?"

Silenzio. David sembrava pensieroso. "Blaine in realtà non l'ha detto… non ha poi detto molto oltre a quanto _fantastico_ Kurt era." Roteò gli occhi.

"Ho sempre pensato che Blaine pensasse che Kurt era adorabile durante il suo pessimo tentativo di spionaggio e che avesse deciso di… non so, provarci," disse Wes. "Non so cosa stesse succedendo quando Blaine continuava a sparire per andare a Lima, ma ero convinto che stesse solo provando a convincerlo a cambiare scuola, in modo da poterlo adorare a suo piacimento."

"Ecco!" Dwight aveva una vena folle nello sguardo. "Lo sapevo. Me lo sentivo."

"Sentivi cosa?"

"Quell'Hummel è _maledetto_. _Maledetto_, sul serio. Alla sua vecchia città, deve aver preso qualcosa, ed ora ha portato la maledizione da noi! Ed ha… tipo… _Blaine_ sotto il suo _controllo_." Dwight era agitato, sotto la sua sottile vestaglia nera. "Sotto il suo controllo. Come in _Jennifer's Body_ o qualcosa del genere. Quello sì che è un film inquietante."

"Cosa – _Jennifer's_ – amico, tu devi smetterla con tutti quei sali," Wes guardò Dwight per un attimo.

"Concordo sulla parte del controllo, te lo concedo" disse David facendo un mezzo sorriso all'ignara coppia vicina al falò. "Andiamo, flirteranno per secoli senza arrivare da nessuna parte. Andiamo a dar fastidio a Blaine e finiamola qui."

I gemelli lo seguirono felici, ed insieme si sedettero tra i due per cominciare la distrazione, che culminò quando un gemello afferrò Kurt e l'altro afferrò Blaine, ed iniziarono a ballare il walzer attorno al falò come se i due fossero delle marionette, facendo così cadere più di un Windsor fra le foglie autunnali.

Quando l'intero gruppo di ragazzi presenti alla festa cominciò a lanciarsi addosso marshmallows cotti a metà – i gemelli tirarono fuori le loro pistole spara-marshmallows e cominciarono a sparare a raffica verso chiunque si trovasse nel loro raggio d'azione – il vecchio guardiano, il sig. Tamerlane, arrivò. I ragazzi, con Kurt al seguito, corsero in fretta e furia verso il dormitorio prima che il suo bastone – o peggio, la sua vista – li mettesse nei guai, facendo guadagnare a Windsor un nuovo giro di punizioni da parte del direttore Howard.

* * *

La festa era andata avanti fino a tardi, e tutti in Windsor avevano finito per andare a dormire molto più tardi di quanto non sia consigliato a chi ha scuola il giorno dopo. Kurt era sicuro, appena si distese sul materasso, che non sarebbe più riuscito ad alzarsi, ma si svegliò la mattina dopo a causa di qualcuno che stava urlando dall'ingresso, con una voce così potente da essere sentita in tutto il dormitorio. Una ragazza, che sembrava estremamente infelice.

" – _E LO SO CHE SEI LI', WES! SCENDI SUBITO! SCENDI IN QUESTO ISTANTE OPPURE – !_"

Esausto, Kurt guardò fuori dalla porta e vide Blaine fare la stessa cosa, gli occhi ancora pesanti per colpa del sonno, ed un'espressione decisamente scocciata. Le grida dal piano di sotto continuavano, e sempre più ragazzi uscivano dalle camere per cercare di capire cosa stava succedendo. Blaine camminò lungo il corridoio, strofinandosi gli occhi, e cominciò a bussare alla porta della stanza di Wes e David.

"David. David, cavolo, apri la porta!"

Dopo un grugnito di protesta proveniente dall'interno, David aprì la porta, ed aveva un aspetto decisamente diverso da quello del solito David ordinato. Sembrava anche esasperato. Blaine mugugnò "Sveglia Wes e digli che Tabitha è qui, prima che il resto di noi decida di _lanciarla_ fuori dall'edificio."

"Ha i postumi della festa," brontolò David, indicando l'altro letto nella stanza.

Wes era sepolto sotto un cuscino enorme, e così spesso che probabilmente era il motivo per cui non aveva sentito gli strilli. Gli altri ragazzi stavano cominciando a brontolare, i lamenti crescevano. Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia guardando la figura stesa a letto. "Ok. Io lo sveglio… tu la calmi."

"Credevo avessero rotto la settimana scorsa…?" si lamentò David, sfregandosi il viso e chiaramente non attratto dal compito.

"È vero. Ma sembra che lei l'abbia scoperto solo _adesso_."

" – _GIURO, IO E TE STIAMO PER PARLARE CHE TU LO VOGLIA O NO! WES! –_"

"La farò calmare _io_," disse Kurt all'improvviso, stringendo la cintura della sua vestaglia e muovendosi velocemente giù per i corridoi, cerchi neri sotto gli occhi.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I gemelli l'avevano sentito ed avevano cominciato a correre per fermarlo, quindi si misero di fronte a lui, con le mani come a dirgli di fermarsi. "Aspetta! Fermo, Alice – non fare l'eroe! Tabitha è – è pazza! Psicopatica!"

"Devo vivere con _voi due_, quanto pazza può essere _lei_?" ribatté Kurt superandoli.

Evan si rivolse a suo fratello con gli occhi spalancati. "_Ouch._"

"Però è vero," ammise Ethan con un sorrisetto.

Poi realizzarono che Kurt era ancora diretto al piano di sotto e velocemente lo seguirono. Dwight era sulle scale, appoggiato alla ringhiera, e guardava di sotto, stringendo un medaglione, sperando di potersi difendere dalla collera della ragazza furiosa in leggins neri, Uggs, maglione, minigonna, e cappotto. Era sorprendentemente bella, con una pelle perfettamente abbronzata, ed una cascata di capelli marroni sotto il berretto di lana. Ma sembrava furiosa, urlava e batteva i piedi a terra.

Kurt superò Dwight mentre scendeva di sotto – i gemelli ancora dietro di lui – e Dwight li seguì, allarmato, con una mano sul beccuccio dello spruzzino pieno d'acqua santa. Poteva sentire dell'aura veramente scura uscire da kurt in quel momento.

"_WESLEY JONATHAN HUGHES, SCENDI PROPRIO IN QUESTO ISTANTE OPPURE – !_" e poi rilasciò un urlo lacerante, acuto ad un livello impossibile, che avrebbe benissimo potuto far cadere uno degli enormi candelabri sulla sua testa. I gemelli e Dwight sussultarono a questa performance, le loro unghie segnarono il corrimano di legno delle scale dato che l'urlo durò almeno dieci secondi.

Kurt non batté ciglio da dove si trovava, con un'espressione decisamente malevola. Tabitha respirava pesantemente a causa dello sforzo, poi finalmente notò il ragazzo sulle scale e gli lanciò uno sguardo torvo. "E _tu_ cos'hai da guardare?" Poi si rivolse ancora al piano di sopra e gridò, "_WES! DI SOTTO, ORA!_"

"Va bene, _**questo è tutto**_!" urlò finalmente Kurt.

Tabitha lo guardò e gli puntò contro un dito. "Stanne fuori!"

"Va bene, _guarda_ tu piccola principessa viziata col tuo Prada della scorsa stagione," Kurt le si avvicinò a grandi passi, ignorando il dito puntato contro di sé, occhi infuocati. "Ne ho davvero abbastanza dei tuoi urli da banshee a quest'ora del mattino! Dove sei cresciuta, in una _stalla_? Ho incontrato trogloditi con più capacità sociali di te! Ora ascoltami bene –"

Avanzò verso una Tabitha sotto choc che era rimasta senza parole dalla rabbia di lui, e le puntò un dito al petto, "– sono stato sballottato in giro, spogliato dei miei vestiti firmati, ficcato in un'uniforme, gettato i compiti di una settimana in un giorno solo, rapito nel bel mezzo della notte, colpito a raffica con marshmellows per metà cotti, ho dormito per sole tre ore, e non ho nemmeno _fatto il mio regime idratante_! Tu quindi ora _calmi_ i tuoi capelli piastrati, aspetti _pazientemente_ che Wes scenda, stai _tranquilla_, e la _smetti di urlare_ con la tua voce da unghie-su-una-lavagna prima di rompere il mio udito perfetto e quello di ogni altro Warbler in questo dormitorio! _Sono stato chiaro_?"

Assoluto silenzio nell'intero edificio.

Tabitha lo stava fissando sconcertata, a bocca aperta ma senza che ne uscissero suoni. I gemelli e Dwight, giù sul pianerottolo, erano paralizzati dallo choc. Dal mezzanino, i ragazzi di Windsor avevano assistito alla scena i vari gradi di stupore ed assoluta paura. Kurt, con il respiro pesante, girò i tacchi e si diresse a grandi passi verso la sala comune, superando i tre ragazzi sul pianerottolo. Dwight si nascose velocemente dietro ai gemelli, puntando il suo medaglione di difesa contro Kurt, terrorizzato.

I gemelli seguirono Kurt, che si era portato una mano alla tempia. "Stai… bene…?" chiese Evan in un sussurro sommesso e spaventato.

Kurt si fermò, annuì lentamente, aveva il viso arrossato. "…ho bisogno di caffè. Tanto, tanto caffè, per favore."

Ethan lo superò di corsa per andare immediatamente a prendere del caffè dalla cucina.

"Tabitha!" chiamò Wes sorpreso da sopra le scale, scendendo di corsa con la vestaglia chiusa in qualche modo. Corse verso la ragazza ancora immobile al centro della saletta, bianca come un lenzuolo, che stava ancora fissando Kurt. "Tesoro, cosa ci fai qui? Oddio, ti ho detto che _non puoi_ venire nel dormitorio – vai, vai, ok? Dai –"

"Lui – lui – lui ha – !" provò a dire Tabitha tremando, e indicando Kurt.

"Si, si, lo so – e se ci tieni alla tua vita, non farai più cose del genere…" disse Wes in tono basso, accompagnandola verso la porta mentre David si aggrappava al corrimano delle scale, l'intero corpo tremante a causa delle risate represse.

Blaine guardò i due uscire prima di andare da Kurt mentre Ethan cautamente gli porgeva il caffè, facendo attenzione a non toccarlo nel frattempo. La bevanda doveva essere bollente, ma Kurt ne bevve due lunghi sorsi e fece un verso di sollievo. "Beh, quello è stato… è stato… uh, efficace." Blaine lo guardò. "Stai bene?"

"…in nome di Marc Jacobs, cos'è successo?" mormorò Kurt, disorientato, chiudendo gli occhi.

"…hai ucciso il Ciciarampa?" suggerì Evan.

"Hai spaventato Tabatha Adams e l'hai fatta uscire da Windsor," spiegò Blaine con un mezzo sorriso. "Speriamo per sempre. Ma per colpa della sua relazione on-off con Wes potrebbe non essere così. Tutto questo succede una volta al mese."

Kurt diede un gemito in risposta, e poi bevve ancora qualche sorso di caffè. "…sono qui da neanche una settimana e mi avete già trasformato in uno di voi…" si appoggiò a Blaine, che gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo rassicurò.

Prima che potessero sedersi, Dwight afferrò il braccio libero di Blaine e gli disse sottovoce "…ti prego, non farlo mai arrabbiare. Ho paura. Non – non credo di poterlo esorcizzare."

"Ne prendo nota," disse Blaine, provando ardentemente a non sorridere mentre andava a sedersi con Kurt sul divano.

* * *

"Mi dispiace _così_ tanto per stamattina," Wes si scusò per l'ennesima volta quando riuscì a trovare Kurt durante la pausa pranzo. "Giuro, non è così male –"

"Non stai migliorando le cose," osservò Blaine, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Ok, può essere difficile come persona, ma è ancora –"

"Va bene, Wes," mormorò Kurt, provando a concentrarsi sui suoi appunti di Fisica Teorica. "Ricordo a malapena quello che ho detto o fatto – il mio cervello si è spento ed è partito il pilota automatico. Direi che mi dispiace di aver urlato addosso alla tua…uh… cos'è adesso?"

"Ancora la mia ex," disse Wes con un sospiro profondo. "Di positivo c'è che la tua sfuriata ha fatto diventare la nostra conversazione fuori molto meno brutta di quanto avrebbe potuto essere."

"Su con la vita, amico." David gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e sorrise. "La tua ex era comunque una rottura di palle sin dall'inizio. Sopravvivrai. E la terza guerra mondiale non scoppierà fino a quando Tabitha starà lontana da Kurt." Rise. "Dwight ha detto che se Kurt fosse morto di infarto per tutta quella rabbia, Windsor sarebbe potuta diventare la prossima casa di The Grudge."

Kurt mugugnò, imbarazzato. "Non voglio parlare di questo – non so cosa mi sia preso."

"È stato di grande effetto, in realtà," Blaine gli sorrise. "Non sapevo che potessi essere così energico. E mi ricorderò di rifornirti subito di caffè nelle brutte giornate." Kurt arrossì e tornò ai suoi appunti, provando a memorizzare le formule e sforzandosi di smetterla di essere così felice nel sentire il braccio di Blaine che sfiorava il suo.

"Hey Kurt!" dissero alcuni studenti che stavano passando da quelle parti. "Congratulazioni per essere entrato nei Warbler!"

Sorpreso e compiaciuto, Kurt sorrise nel ricevere congratulazioni, strette di mano, e pacche sulle spalle. Solo ora capì cosa intendeva Blaine quando disse che i Warbler sono come rockstar – sembrava che tutti sapessero chi era. Abbastanza sorprendente.

Blaine guardò Kurt che si meravigliava per tutta quell'attenzione e sorrise a se stesso. La scuola sembrava che l'avesse accolto bene. Gli studenti si fermavano a parlare con lui nei corridoi, gli facevano domande sulla scuola o sui Warbler, o semplicemente lo salutavano. Si capiva benissimo che Kurt non era abituato tutto ciò, ma aveva reso il trasferimento più facile.

"Questo mi ricorda," disse Kurt, alzando lo sguardo. "Dovrei avere la mia copia della lista di canzoni per le Provinciali e gli spartiti per le altre canzoni su cui state lavorando."

"Medel ha detto che avrebbe lasciato tutto nella Sala," rispose Blaine. Si guardò intorno e vide che stavano passando nel corridoio che conduceva alla Sala. "Vuoi prendere i fogli prima di andare a mangiare?"

"Voi andate avanti, io vi raggiungo tra un minuto," rispose Kurt, quasi correndo nel corridoio, esaltato.

Wes rise mentre lo guardava andare. "È entusiasta, glielo concedo."

* * *

Kurt arrivò di corsa alla Sala dei Warbler e lentamente aprì la porta. Una musica in qualche modo familiare lo accolse mentre entrava, la musica proveniente dal pianoforte.

C'era un bellissimo ragazzo seduto al piano, le cui dita si muovevano sicure sui tasti, e suonava una melodia armoniosa. Con un tono di voce ammaliante, il ragazzo canticchiava senza farci troppo caso. "_…I realize… it was only just a dream… oh…_"

Kurt lo stava fissando, nonostante la sua testa gli dicesse di non farlo. L'alto Adone seduto sulla panca continuava a suonare, come se non si fosse accorto di nulla.

"_I open my eyes…it was only just a dream…_"

E quando si voltò, vide Kurt. Paralizzato dagli occhi verdi che lo stavano guardando sorpresi, Kurt balbettò con uno strano gesto, "Io – scusa, non volevo interrompere."

Ma il ragazzo sorrise e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. "Va bene. Stavo solo provando comunque."

Fu il turno di Kurt nel sorridere, ora più rilassato. Si avvicinò a lui, lasciando la tracolla su una delle sedie. "Sei anche tu un Warbler?"

"Si, lo sono," rispose, guardando Kurt illuminato dalla luce che entrava dalle finestre. Lo contemplò con uno sguardo d'apprezzamento ed un sorriso. "E tu sei, certo, il nostro nuovo controtenore." Il sorriso si allargò quando porse una mano. "Sono Logan Wright."

"Kurt," gli strinse la mano. Logan era bello in maniera sconvolgente. I capelli biondi erano pettinati al'indietro ed i suoi occhi erano penetranti, sembrava che lo stessero esaminando. "Kurt Hummel."

"Lo so." Logan rise. "Ti ho visto e sentito cantare ieri. Impossibile che Harvey non ti prendesse. Sei diverso dagli altri."

Una cosa era trovarsi in una scuola dove tutti erano amichevoli e gentili con lui, ma Kurt non era mai stato in compagnia di un ragazzo che lo contemplava apertamente, ammirandolo senza cercare di nasconderlo. Kurt sentì che stava per arrossire nonostante non volesse.

"Windsor?" chiese Logan, indicando la spilla sul risvolto della giacca di Kurt.

"Sì." Kurt guardò e vide che anche Logan aveva una spilla – ma era uno scudo rosso con due linee bianche che si incrociavano. Logan vide che Kurt la stava guardando. "Stuart," spiegò.

"Ah," annuì Kurt con un sorriso.

"Cosa ti ha portato qui?"

"La Medel ha detto che i miei fogli –" si fermò quando Logan immediatamente glieli passò, con un altro sorriso devastante. Kurt cominciava a sentirsi poco a suo agio. Li prese. "Grazie…"

"Li ho visti sul piano quando sono arrivato."

Kurt lo guardò curioso. "Quindi tu entri qui e suoni?"

"Come ho detto – stavo provando una canzone, forse per il Festival Musicale d'Autunno," Le mani di Logan ricominciarono a muoversi sui tasti, suonando la stessa armonia di prima. Il ragazzo la seguì con la voce, alzando un po' il tono di voce.

Aveva una gran voce, Kurt doveva ammetterlo. "Canterai 'Just a Dream?'"

Ora Logan sembrava estremamente soddisfatto. "La versione con Sam Tsui? Sì. Non mi aspettavo che lo conoscessi, però."

"Anche io ho Youtube, sai," scherzò Kurt.

Logan fece un mezzo sorriso. "Hai cantato divinamente 'Don't Cry For Me, Argentina' alla tua audizione. Non mi aspettavo che la sua musica fosse il tuo stile."

"Mi piace. È bravo."

"Allora forse mi puoi aiutare?" Logan sembrava quasi imbarazzato. Gli porse il lo spartito della canzone. "Pensavo di fare questa canzone, ma non sono sicuro di cosa ne può venir fuori."

Kurt, sorpreso, guardò lo spartito che aveva in mano e poi di nuovo Logan. "…ti serve un partner per questa canzone. Che canti la parte di Christina Grimmie."

"Ecco perché stavo pensando di non farne nulla," ammise Logan. "Cavolo, non so nemmeno se sarei capace di cantarla." Toccò alcuni tasti. Kurt lo guardò e poi cautamente disse, "Beh… sai di essere stato davvero bravo. Nelle prove."

"Davvero?" Logan sembrava divertito. Kurt ancora non era sicuro di essere a suo agio con il modo in cui Logan lo guardava, come se volesse vedere dentro di lui. Ma il sorriso era amichevole. "Vuoi cantare con me?" Si raddrizzò e mise le mani sulla tastiera, cominciando a suonare le prime note. "Solo la prima parte. Ho solo bisogno di qualcuno che canti con me. Se faccio completamente schifo, sentiti libero di fermarmi quando vuoi e lanciarmi gli spartiti in faccia."

Kurt rise, ma si fermò quando capì che Logan faceva sul serio. Logan suonava bene, quasi senza sforzo, al piano. "Non ho mai davvero provato a cantare questo genere prima d'ora…"

"Improvvisa," disse Logan scrollando le spalle, con un sorriso appena accennato. "Che male c'è nel fare qualcosa di un po' diverso?" Aveva senso, e Kurt sorrise a sua volta. Il ragazzo più alto lo guardò. "Ti dispiace cantare la parte di Christina?"

"Non che ci sia molta scelta," Kurt fece un'espressione che fece ridere Logan.

Logan guardò Kurt mentre suonava, e cominciò a cantare.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes…_

Kurt era scioccato. La voce di Logan era ancora meglio quando lui voleva davvero cantare, e non solo canticchiare sottovoce. Si era quasi dimenticato di dover cantare, ma riuscì a farcela appena in tempo. "_…it was only just a dream._" Al cenno d'incoraggiamento da parte di Logan, con il corpo che si muoveva leggermente al ritmo della musica, Kurt fece la sua parte.

_I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream…_

Nonostante non fosse il suo stile abituale, si ritrovò a muoversi a ritmo della musica, sempre più preso. Logan sorrise e cantò ancora – la sua voce sicura e perfettamente in armonia con la musica:

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement._

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_È… davvero bravo, _si meravigliò Kurt. E la canzone era quel tipo di musica che sembrava creata per la sua voce. Logan si avvicinava a lui mentre cantava, cantava a lui, il suo corpo si muoveva leggermente al ritmo della musica.

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._

_'Cause I can still feel it in the air._

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife._

_You left me, I'm tied._

_'Cause I know that it just ain't right…_

Kurt ora si unì a lui, le loro voci in armonia per il coro.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream…_

Logan lasciò che la musica si affievolisse, improvvisando qualche ultima nota prima che scendesse il silenzio. Le sue mani si fermarono sulla tastiera, e guardò verso Kurt con uno strano sorriso. Un tipo di sorriso che Kurt aveva già visto una volta – su Finn quando Rachel gli dedicò "The Only Exception".

E non sapeva cosa fare.

"Decisamente buono nonostante non sia il tuo stile," disse Logan. "Non era niente male."

"Continuo a pensare che non faccia per me, ma… andava bene," rispose Kurt scrollando le spalle, ed evitando gli occhi verde chiaro di Logan.

"Oh davvero…" Logan si avvicinò un po', divertito.

Le porte della Sala si spalancarono fragorosamente.

I due guardarono verso l'entrata, e videro cinque ragazzi. Wes doveva essere quello che aveva aperto la porta, mano ancora sulla maniglia. David si trovava dall'altra parte, mani sui fianchi. Blaine si trovava fra a loro, leggermente più avanti, con Evan e Ethan a seguito.

Tutti i ragazzi avevano un sorriso in volto, ma Kurt vide qualcosa di duro dietro quei sorrisi. Quello di Blaine era quasi un ghigno, più freddo degli altri. "Ciao, Logan."

"Ciao, Blaine," Il sorriso di Logan era calmo e composto.

"Kurt," disse Blaine, in maniera un po' più dolce, al ragazzo sorpreso, "È meglio se vieni a mangiare prima di fare Fisica – ne hai bisogno."

"Giusto," Kurt rise, sentendosi abbastanza sollevato. Raccolse i suoi fogli e la tracolla e guardò Logan con un breve sorriso. "Grazie ancora."

"No… grazie a _te_." Logan sorrise gentilmente. "Non credo userò la canzone, ma è stato bello. Fare pratica."

"Andiamo, Kurt," disse David con un tono di voce tagliente che Kurt non aveva mai sentito da lui prima d'ora, e così lieve che credette d'averlo immaginato. David non lo aveva nemmeno guardato mentre lo diceva, stava fissando insistentemente Logan.

Blaine prese la mano di Kurt ed uscirono dalla stanza. Il tocco di Blaine fu più caloroso e gentile che mai, e Kurt si chiese se le espressioni sui loro volti fossero state solo un gioco di luci. Fu Wes a chiudere la porta, e camminando lungo il corridoio disse con un po' troppo entusiasmo, "Allora! Si mangia?"

"Sì," annuì Kurt. Guardò i suoi compagni Windsor. "…state bene?"

"Assolutamente," rispose Blaine, sorridendogli.

Kurt arrossì. Ora capiva la differenza tra il sorriso di Blaine e quello di Logan. Il sorriso di Logan era del tipo che ti colpisce a tutta forza e sembrava uscito da una campagna pubblicitaria. Il sorriso di Blaine, d'altro canto… era semplicemente il suo – e perfetto.

Kurt gli strinse la mano e ricambiò il sorriso. "…sono felice che siate arrivati quando l'avete fatto."

"Bene…" Blaine annuì, voltandosi velocemente per guardare i suoi compagni. Non voleva dire a Kurt quanto sollevato fosse nel sentire un'affermazione simile.

* * *

Nella Sala dei Warbler, Logan si trovava nel punto in cui Kurt si era appoggiato al piano durante il loro duetto. Stava guardando fuori dalla finestra, perso nei suoi pensieri. Una voce risuonò verso la porta, facendolo tornare al presente. Un ragazzo con uno zaino scolastico era fermo là. Era più basso di Logan, ma il suo corpo sembrava snello e forte, come quello di un atleta. Sul risvolto della sua giacca c'era un piccolo scudo rosso con due linee bianche incrociate.

"La prima volta che ti sento cantare con qualcuno da molto tempo."

Logan sorrise senza voltarsi. "Lo so… è stato interessante."

"I Windsor non sembravano molto contenti," disse calmo l'altro ragazzo. "Specialmente Blaine. Pensavo sarebbe scoppiato quando li ho visti mentre vi ascoltavano."

"Davvero." Disse Logan, guardando fuori dalla finestra quel nuvoloso cielo autunnale che gli ricordava il colore degli occhi di Kurt. "…è così interessante."

* * *

E Reed, che stava passando in quella zona, udito ciò ne prese mentalmente nota e corse giù per il corridoio.

* * *

_Nel prossimo episodio: I ragazzi Windsor diventano protettivi nei confronti della loro piccola "Alice", che comincia a godersi la loro compagnia, specialmente quella di un certo Ghiro alla moda. Mentre Pincopanco e Pancopinco provano ad ascoltare attraverso i muri, la Lepre Marzolina ed il Cappellaio Matto devono lavorare il doppio per riuscire a fare in modo che durante l'ora del tè vada tutto bene. Il Bianconiglio però ha altri piani, e va a trovare il Fante di Cuori._


End file.
